The Master of Time
by BeatriceL
Summary: AU after 'homecoming'. Elena and her friends went into the past, starting a series of events no-one expected. Both family bonds and alliances will be tested while the key question remains: who is the master of time? Time-travel. Delena baby. Salvatore sister. Originals present. (Change of rating from K to T for no real reason)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

21st Febuary 2011

Dear Diary

If I followed the calendar, I should say that two weeks ago Bonnie found a time-travelling spell in one of Emily's grimoires. However, to me, it had been almost two months. How is this possible you ask?

We didn't known that the spell Bonnie found could transport us across time. One day after school the three of us met in order to help Bonnie practice the spell. I still can remember how Caroline worried over her math homework as we prepared dinner for the girls' night… The travelling spell, which we assumed would work like one of the teleport devices on Si-Fi movies, had turned out to be a time travelling charm as we found ourselves suddenly in the winter of 1863.

It was difficult at first but let's just say that Caroline's compulsion had helped a lot. We arrived before Katherine did which meant that the town wasn't so crazed up about vampires. After the three of us managed to acquire appropriate cloths, we searched for a way around the spell, but the grimoir had seemed to vanish in thin air. It turned out later that the book magically returned to its former owner, Emily, who- to our great surprise- work at the Salvatore's property.

We attempted to steal the grimoir; however we got caught by Damon- who got a two months pass from his company. We also learned that Damon and Emily were quite close friends at that time; it was something I didn't understand for a very long time.

The three of us managed to convince them that we were from the future, that was mostly due to the bond Emily could sense toward Bonnie- and also Caroline's alarm clock which almost gave the human-past-Damon a heart attack.

The spell was not in any of Emily's books as it seemed she still needed to invent it therefore we were stuck. Damon offered us a possibility to stay, especially since his father left for a business trip the day after he welcomed his son back from war. A truly terrible man. Anyway, the three of us stayed and observed the past while trying to interact as rarely as possible. Soon however Bonnie ended up spending hours with Emily who taught her witchcraft as they tried to find a reverse spell. I saw Caroline slowly but steadily built a true friendship with the past Stefan.

Stefan didn't know of our true origins till the very end. And I know he must have been suspicious of us yet he believed Damon's opinion. It had been weird seeing the brothers acting so carefree together… and it was so nice at the same time.

Because I hardly could talk to Stefan without lying, I spend most of my time in Damon's company without truly thinking it through. Human Damon was very easy to talk to; he had an opened mind and seemed to surpass by this skill the people from his era. Sometimes I found myself forgetting that this was all in the past. The two Damon's were so alike in their personalities even though now Damon tends to close himself off from everyone else.

We went on long walks, hunts and dinners… it had truly been a wonderful month. There was no Klaus, no hybrids, Katherine or other enemies. As Damon had put it: ''relax, your problems will still be there in the morning, it shouldn't stop you from living in the present.''

But after few weeks our small bliss perished when Emily's oldest daughter was accused of magic.

The wonderful five year old needed to be send away to Emily's brother in another city, and her younger son who was just above three years old also needed to leave for his safety. I learned that Emily's a widow and we all assumed that both children belonged to her dead husband… however we later discovered that it wasn't Emily's first time working at the Salvatore's mason. Her and Damon had had an affair as teenagers, and Suzanne Bennet turned out to be the fruit of that.

Emily was heart broken when she was forced to separate from her children, she couldn't forgive Damon for forcing her into doing this and soon later she left or rather ran away. We knew that the next time the she would come back it would be with Katherine. But how could we had foreseen the time?

Before the New Years Eve Bonnie created two spells: a time travelling one and a memory spell. The memory spell was designed to erase every memory of Caroline and Bonnie in the past and replace any memory of me as Elena Sommers to Katherine Piers. The spell ended up affecting everyone, even Katherine herself as she later assumed her arrival in Mystic Falls was much sooner then in reality. The spell was like compulsion only it was unending as Bonnie linked it with her family line with the reculant help of Emily.

In such a way, instead of changing the past or modifying it in the slightest, we actually help to fulfill the events from Damon's and Stefan's past. The day of the full moon and New Years Eve was the one in which Bonnie preformed both spells and send us back to our time.

I soon discovered that the memory spell Bonnie had cast made everything stay exactly the way we left it. And I figured out that both Damon and Katherine had received my memories in a twisted way believing that they were in love with each other. But as the love was just an illusion Katherine fell in love with Stefan while Damon's love for me transferred on her creating the love triangle. And the drama I know too well began.

You can understand now why I couldn't leave things be. And so I made Bonnie lift the memory spell to finally free the three vampires from the false illusions. But now that Damon knows I am the one he fell in love with, and that I admitted to love him back, what should I do?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone!**

**This story will follow the TVD and Originals plot line in some areas as few key events will happen. Which ones though? **** Otherwise it is an AU, plot line and any OC are mine. I will try to keep all the characters' personalities as similar as possible to the shows.**

**Quick Flash: Stefan left town after Homecoming. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had spent a month in 1863-1864, but now are back.**

**Thank you and review!**

&T&M&T&

Chapter 1- The beginning

Elena was sitting on her bed with her journal. After few long hours she was nearly finished reflecting over her month in the past with her friends. She mused how twisted her life seemed comparing the current situations to few entries ago. Her life was full with drama, danger and heart-ache. Now however her mind and her heart were fighting a very separate battle.

Her mind was telling her that no matter how close she had gotten to the past Damon or how much she felt the desire to be around him, he wasn't exactly the same person that he had been in 1863. And she had to accept that. But then as the brown eyed beauty looked through her own words written before their time travel trip- she couldn't help but realized that he had been more than a friend to her for a longer time.

Over the past hard months Damon had become more than her friend. He was her rock she could lean on, a person she could always count on to either make her forget all her troubles or hear them out and assure her in the exact way she needed to be assured. And vice versa Damon had opened up to her slowly, he had spoken of some moments of his past and shared his current emotions and worries- he let her see the part of him he tried to suppress for so many year yet never truly succeeded.

And know though her mind told her to wait, to let the emotions drop and not make any decisions. Her heart told her another story. She felt safe around him, secure, but also… loved. She had suspected for a long time that he loved her and a part of her always knew he really did. But she wasn't ready to open up to him when she always expected him to be opened to her. But now some metal barrier she had created herself were broken and she knew he was the one who healed the scars Stefan made on her heart. She knew he was the one she loved.

But what now?

Damon was still adjusting to the memories he had regained and she knew he needed time to process everything. Will he blame her for ultimately having a hand in his obsession over Katherine over the years? Will he think she had used him? What will Stefan do when he puts all the pieces together realizing he had lost her forever? What will happen of the Salvatore brothers? Had she ended up doing the same thing as Katherine?

All this questions swam in her head preventing her to settle down for the night. Elena knew that Damon was far from saint- but so had been Stefan. She never judged people on their past acts but how they were in the present. She fought for her friends but she also had to protect her own heart from time to time. Damon had been nothing but helpful and caring toward her and her closest ones. In the bigger picture he also started to change- to improve and work on himself so in few months he became one of the people she had most confidence in and absolute trust.

Elena hugged her journal in thought of how to proceed and coming up blank. She finally decided to wash her teeth and try to relax in order to get some sleep tonight.

The first thing she noticed when she walked back to the room was the cold breeze that hit her face from the half-open window. She was immediately positive that she had not left the room with the window in such a position. This only meant one thing….

''Damon?'' Elena asked hopefully looking around the room to see no-one. She, however, could feel his presence right behind herself.

Elena turned around completely unsurprised to find the vampire there. He took in her curious brown eyes as they held a compelling edge. She unconsciously took a step forward closing the space between them.

''Hi'' The chocolate haired girl whispered lost at words- not sure what to do now.

''Hey.'' He replied with a small smile but his expression turned concerned quickly. ''How are you feeling?''

Damon's question took her by surprise before she sighted deeply. How was she feeling? ''Alright… and you? Are you okay after…''

He nodded at her. ''Yeah, I'm fine. You know me, always the strong-headed.'' Damon's usual smirk made his way over his face. ''But I have to admit, that was probably the biggest bomb shell someone had ever thrown at me. And trust me, I had lived through a lot of big bombs.''

''I know.'' She nodded with a smile of her own before it became more of a frown.

''We have to talk.'' Elena informed him and he silently agreed with an equal amount of seriousness.

There was a pause as Damon seemed to be thinking through his words- something he wasn't known for. ''Just answer me one question. Okay, then we can talk or not. It's your choice Elena.''

She looked with determination at in his ice blue eyes. ''What is it?''

''Everything that happened in past… involving us… do you regret it?'' She very rarely saw him venerable. Even now he still tried not to put all the emotions he was feeling on the table- but he couldn't trick her- she knew him far to well.

Elena softly touched his arm not yet meeting his eyes as she thought through the question and her answer. When she finally met his gaze she saw how much love he directed at her in that stare and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

''I regret that my actions had led to so much pain in your life, that I had put in motion something terrible. But I don't regret any decision I had made when it comes to you, and selflessly I think I don't regret the events that brought us together.''

She touched his cheek gently as she answered more directly. ''I don't regret falling in love with you Damon.''

The ice blue eyed vampire watched her brown ones through the entire speech. Damon saw that she spoke the truth. Elena really did love him… and hearing those words warmed his frozen heart in a way he hadn't felt in so long.

''I love you Elena. I told you: you would like me back then.'' Damon responded to her gently. ''I will always love you…'' He stroke her hair as his voice rang quietly with emotion. ''But I can't be selfish with you. I'm far from who I was in 1863. The person I am today doesn't deserve you.'' He whispered out.

''You're wrong.'' The blue eyed vampire was about to protest but she silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. He watched her face with indescribable intensity. ''I haven't fallen in love with you in 1863, those feelings came from here Damon, from what has happened to us together and from the better men I saw you become. I fell in love with the man completely loyal to the ones he cared about though he had a hard time showing it.'' Her gaze was far away as she remembered.

'' I fell in love with the man who stood by my side in the darkest times and I know will never give up on others. I fell in love with you Damon and it doesn't matter when or how or why; but I've been fighting my feelings for a long time now- and I don't want to fight them anymore.''

''What about Stefan?'' Damon questioned finally as if testing his last escape root.

''I _loved_ Stefan and I will always care for him, Damon. He is one of my closes friends and your brother. I won't turn my back on him. Never. But what I once felt for him… after everything that has happened… is just a memory now.''

''I didn't really expect anything else.'' He whispered touching my cheek gently. ''You're so good Elena. So pure, caring and loving. You're sure you want someone like me?''

''I can't stop my feelings for you Damon. And I tried… but in the end I just can't.'' Was her answer.

Suddenly Elena felt his lips gently touching her mouth, he was still unsure of her words. She didn't hesitate for long before she wrapped her hands around the vampire and leaned with passion into the kiss. A passion which he immediately replied with.

They broke apart after sometime as they both needed to catch their breath. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, feeling happier then he had in few centuries.

''We have a long talk a head of us.'' She said looking up at him.

Damon smirked back at her with his famous glint. ''Don't worry, I've got time. Lots of time.''

&T&M&T&

Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a bench in front of the school in the afternoon. To anyone from far anyway it may have looked like any normal date. But as one would get closer it was obvious that something was wrong. Caroline held her face in her face trying to muster patience with Tyler who also seemed to be having enough of their current conversation.

''You can't just leave to God knows where! What about your mother? Had you already told her about your marvelous idea of joining a wolf pack half across the county?'' Caroline asked upset, trying to make the hybrid understand.

''Caroline, you're blowing things way out of proportion. I'm not leaving for forever and my mom will be fine on her own for some time.'' He tried to reason with her. ''Look, I need to do this. I feel like I need to get away. This town is… there's nothing here for me.'' He finally said.

She gave him a look of disbelief as he said these words before she shock her head. ''What about me?''

''Care, you know it's not what I meant.'' The hybrid sighted and tried to take her hand but she pulled away roughly.

''Tell me who am I to you Tyler? You're girlfriend, companion while you discovered the curse and the one who help you through it or just someone you keep close while you need them.'' She questioned with accusation.

''Caroline, I do care about you, a lot, and I'm going to come back. I promise it to you but for know I have to leave. Please understand that.'' He told her far too calmly for her liking.

The blond vampire stood up fighting back tears and she made her way to her car. She could probably run faster home and she was close to taking that escape.

''Caroline!'' Tyler called after her and almost immediately was next to her holding her arm and forcing her to stop.

She turned around at him angrily. Who the hell did he think she was? ''You know what? Don't come back Tyler- not for me. If you don't even have the guts not to run away when things become complicated and dangerous, then you don't deserve me.''

Shocked the young Lockwood released his grip on her arm and she didn't wait any minute longer before she was speeding away from him.

&T&M&T&

After school Bonnie decided to go straight home since she had loads to catch up. Even if technically she had missed only two days of school- it had been ages since she thought of her chemistry and math homework. The young witch entered the house but to her surprise her father stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed and a serious expression coving his entire posture.

''Dad? I didn't think you be coming till evening.'' Bonnie started feeling uneasy at her father's stare.

Rudy Hopkins sighted deeply after a moment before he informed her gravely. ''I came earlier today… we've got to talk, Bonnie.''

''Did something happen?'' She wondered out loud her voice growing with worry. Her father saw clearly how her posture changed as if ready for an attack. She was tense and ready in any instant to fight- Mr Hopkins thought grimly.

''Not exactly.'' He assured her before walking off silently in the living room and taking a seat on the chair. Bonnie mimicked his gesture obviously confused.

''Then why are you acting like this?'' The young witch asked breaking the silence.

Mr Hopkins rubbed his eyes tiredly searching for the best words before he started his speech. ''I have though a lot Bonnie. About this town, your grandmother's heritage to you, and how much you had changed in the past year since you discovered your powers.''

The grim tone her father used alarmed the young witch. ''Dad, I'm still the same person I was a year ago. It's just that now there is more to me then before.'' She assured.

''It's not just that. You started to disappear for days with no explanation, I'm positive half of the time your lying to me Bonnie.'' He argued.

''I thought you didn't want to hear about anything to do with magic.'' The black haired witch told him slowly, many emotions mixing in her stomach.

''I still don't.'' Mr Hopkins replied strongly before he continued more gently seeing how his daughter almost flinch at his words. ''I know I am not, and I haven't been the best father. I tried raising you the best I could after your mother left…''

Bonnie interjected. ''You did well Dad.'' Mr Hopkins however acted like she hadn't spoken.

''… but this supernatural. It's too much for me.''

The finality in his tone made Bonnie speechless. She couldn't make sence of his words. Seeing his daughters wide eyes Mr. Hopkins explained.

''I got a job offer in New York. A kind of chance I was hoping for in the past years.'' Her father hesitated for a second but his resolve was already made. ''I have accepted, starting next week.''

Bonnie stood up from her chair and walked toward the window with an unreadable expression. She wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously, shaking her head.

''There is a good high school in…'' Her father continued but she cut him off with tears in her eyes.

''I can't leave! I have few months till the finals. But you don't give a damn about it, do you? It's not about this town, but about the fact that you had never accept that mom and I are witches!'' The young witch felt the wind pick up slightly in the room but she regained the grip around her magic before anything could have happened.

''You're entire life I tried to protect you from this curse that had ruined your mother. I can't stand back and watch you loose yourself like she did.'' Mr Hopkins replied far too calmly.

''There's nothing that I'll say that can change your mind.'' She meant it as a question but it came out like a statement that her father didn't even try to negate.

Bonnie looked back outside thinking of Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler… Jeremy. Her decision had been made for a long time.

''I can't leave, Dad. And I'm sorry that you feel that way toward who I am.'' Bonnie replied with a tear on her cheek meeting the surprised expression of her father- it seemed he expected her to obey. ''I'm eighteen now. I can decided for myself and I'm not going to leave my friends.''

Mr Hopkins shook his head at this information. ''And do you think if they knew the truth they still would be your friends?''

That remark had been below any standards. Bonnie shock her head in disbelief of what she was hearing. She came closer to him full of will and courage as she met his gaze with no hesitation this time.

''They know, and they accept me just the way I am.'' She didn't pause as she saw the surprise in her father's eyes. ''Hell, there are people who I don't consider my friends and yet they probably accept me more then you do, father.''

Bonnie meant her every word which Mr Hopkins saw clearly. Even though outside the young Bennet looked strong and confident, inside her heart was breaking at this turn of events. She wished desperately that her gramps was here, but even if Sheila was long gone, Bonnie still new immediately where she wanted to go now- far from this place.

Without another word the young witch walked out and took her keys before her father could stop her. She started the engine and drove straight to the big white house where was the person she wanted to see at this moment.

When the car came to a halt, Bonnie run up the stairs and knocked on the door. Soon later the door opened to relieve a brown haired teenager who immediately grew worried seeing the state of his love.

''Bonnie? What happened?'' Jeremy asked her taking her in his arms as she started to sob on his shoulder.

&T&M&T&

It was so late in the evening that some may even call the dark sky night as the raven haired vampire sat in front of the wide fire place savoring his glass. The one hundred and seventy year old young man mesmerized over the revelations of the past two weeks. This was in all honesty the first evening he got to himself for which seemed like forever, and he really needed to think over how his live could have suddenly turned around by 180 degrees.

Firstly, he had long time ago accepted that the existence of his non-legitimate daughter would have been left unknown for eternity as well as his relationship with Emily Bennet. She had been his first real love, his best friend, but in the end she used him completely. Now knowing that she had practically arranged his turning into a vampire put a soar taste in his mouth. At the same time she was protecting her child at all cost, Damon couldn't truly find himself blame her for that, he wished however that the wicked witch would have trusted him in protecting _their _child without adding fake promises and Katherine to the mix.

Damon hadn't yet decided officially if he forgave Emily but at the same time there was no-one to really be angry at, and if he could talk to her for few moments he hardly thought he would waste it on accusing her. Even though his love for Emily died out long ago, a part of him always cared for her, even after his transformation he still tried to save her… but she didn't let him.

Damon's mind suddenly jumped to another person who he hadn't thought of in such a long time. Suzanne.

He remembered with perfect clarity how he found the scared child and carried her to her grand-mother's house. Even though the little girl didn't know of her parentage she did trust Damon Salvator without a second thought. The blue eyed vampire had assured that both women had everything they needed but shortly later he had decided to leave Mystic Falls. He did however, mostly with the knowledge and dislike of Hellen, visit every now and then. He checked upon his only child often at first but as years passed the never again vampire stayed more and more in the shadows so his daughter could have a happy long human life which he would never have.

At the same time, Damon had discovered more and more his vampire side and somewhere on the way he decided to just live without a single regret. When Suzanne passed away of old age at the beginning of the 20th century his connections with his humanity, what was left of it, seemed to have almost completely been lost. There were of course his grand children and the next and next generations however he had in his way left them in peace. Only when something drastic was going one the dark haired vampire let his existence been known to the Bennet family.

Katherine, his empty obsession, had become his priority as years went on and he counted days till the arrival of that damned comet so he could be reunited with her. Of course it didn't go like it, why would anything ever be easy?

Damon turned his almost empty glace around, playing with the liquid inside. Of all the things to imagine that had not been on his very long list.

_If I got a dollar for every time someone surprised me… _He thought with an amusing nostalgia

This turn of events should be the best thing in his life. He was once and for all over Katherine. The witch hunters were gone for good. He finally understood why Emily had made these choices. And most importantly his relationship with Elena went on a hole knew level. He felt a bit confused but indescribably happy when he was in her presence. He loved her. Even though they were still figuring things out, Elena finally admitted that she had and has feelings for him which go past friendship. The almost two century vampire had never felt so content in his hole life.

Everything seemed to be turning for the best, his dreams were coming true and yet- there was one situation that didn't let his mind at peace. His little brother.

When the spell had been taken off by Bonnie everyone under its influence had regained their memory which included Katherine, Stefan and him. Damon couldn't care less about the first but with the past memories came past feelings, like his brotherhood with Stefan.

Once upon a time the two Salvatores had been best friends. For the past 146 years though any proof of their brotherhood could only be seen in the moments when they saved each others lives from an enemy. A part from this, when Lexi came around, Damon had basically abandoned his little brother and came back every few years to taunt him- not the best big brother example.

The younger Salvatore hadn't contacted any of them from the moment the memories came back which meant he probably wasn't coming any time soon. He would have understood that Elena developed feelings for Damon as Stefan had pulled away from her. This didn't mean it would have been any easier on him to know that she moved on.

May be a year ago Damon would have managed to suppress his brotherly instincts and let Stefan just deal in his own time, but now things weren't as simple. He wanted to help his brother, especially he wanted to somehow help him overcome the ripper side, but he had no idea how really to get about it. There was no guaranty that Stefan would even let be helped which was a hole other issue.

The sound of the car parking in his driveway got Damon out of his thoughts. The elder Salvatore was positive Elena was spending the evening with Jeremy having their own bonding time. To her after all it had been like not seeing him for a month.

A female on heals was coming toward the front door and Damon knew the sent well enough not to bother to get up to open the door. Seconds later Caroline made her entrance into the boarding house.

''Damon!'' She called as she entered.

The older vampire was behind her in an instance with a look far from amused. ''Didn't anyone teach you to knock?''

Caroline jumped up, a bit startled at his sudden appearance, but composed her self quickly. ''Look, I have to talk to you.''

''Oh so it's the serious voice.'' Damon mocked and added with a smirk as he finished his glace. ''Firstly, why would I want to talk to you?''

The blond vampire gave him a small glare but otherwise continued confidently. ''It's about Stefan.''

Damon's smirk immediately fell. ''What about him?''

''I think we should help him.'' Caroline spoke entering the leaving room without an invitation and put her coat on the sofa.

''Wow, it took you over two weeks to figure out that your friend-'' Damon started his witty remark but was cut off by Caroline's emotional tone.

''Oh would you give it a rest! It's no use trying to hide that you care about him under the sarcasm. There are more pressing matters at hand like finding Stefan and helping him to get his thirst under control. And when I said 'we' I meant mostly you.'' Caroline gave him a pointed look which he raised his eyebrows to.

''Me? I'm a vampire not a miracle maker.'' The raven haired man replied with a bit of surprise

Carline almost smiled that she had caught him off guard for just a second in her excitement. She had given so much thought into her plan that even Damon could not stop her rambling.

''Yes! Look, we've tried everything else. There was Lexi who was able to get Stefan under controle for some time but it was never a permanent effect. There was the Elena try, multiple really, but those too were never fully successful. We tried it the hard way and the nice way but we haven't yet tried it your way!''

Damon didn't even bother to interrupt her as she gave her speech.

''You know Stefan the best. Back in 1863 you weren't just a brother and friend to him, he looked up to you. He told me that for over two years you were practically in charge of him. After Katherine he couldn't let you die and even a century and a half later he gave up everything to save your life.

''Elena told me you once said that even in his darkest place Stefan still can't let you die. May be that's the key to get his ripper side under control for good.''

Caroline looked at the vampire in front with eager eyes but he didn't share her enthusiasm, instead his expression looked skeptical.

''Listen _Caroline_, I know that you saw Stefan and me act like best friends for the past month. The problem is that this was one hundred and forty six years ago. During that time stuff happened, like me promising him an eternity of misery, so even if dear Stefan doesn't want me to be killed, it doesn't mean that suddenly we will fall into each others arms… Besides, even if I wanted to help him- I have no idea how.''

The blond vampire started at him unhappily for a second like she wanted to yell however instead she grabbed her purse and took out her phone. Damon looked at her strangely and more than a little annoyed. He honestly didn't need her teenage hormones rambling today of all days. This was the problem with turning teenagers, no matter how many years they will have on their count some of the attitude and aspects will stick for eternity.

Caroline clicked few buttons on her phone before walking up to the taller man and putting the phone in front his face. Damon automatically took the cell phone from her and he watched in disbelief the video of the surreal scene.

He could see Stefan and himself playing baseball in the garden of their old house. The video was made from the inside and so the scene was behind the window. Damon could however perfectly see his brother and himself- in 1863 before Katherine- just amusing themselves, laughing, playing and joking without hidden bitterness from either party. The raven haired vampire hadn't remembered perfectly this moment, but seeing it from an outside perspective made him relive it.

When the film ended, Damon just handed the phone over to the blond vampire.

''You and Stefan have an eternity ahead of you. What is a hundred years compared to that?''

Damon for the first time in decades found himself speechless, Caroline however saw this as her cue and her eyes sparkled with optimism. ''Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but he needs you. You've been way down the dark road but you learned on your own to control your senses and the thirst. You may actually be the one who would know how to help him… May be Stefan just needs his big brother.''

By this time Damon was deep in thought, the vampire placed the glass he held in his hand on the table and looked toward the fire place with a serious expression; a long time buried memory just came back to him before he sighted.

''For the… what does Stefan have with the blonds?'' Damon murmured before he turned back to Caroline with a glint in his eye.

''You know you sound just like Lexi. First she tells me I'm the bad influence, then in 1941 she's all 'if you care about your brother you should let him go'. So I did! Then she comes back two decade later and tells me that she may have been wrong. I haven't seen a bigger hypocrite in a while! And you know what? I told her to screw herself.''

Caroline crossed her arms determined. ''And now?''

Damon raised his hands in questioning approaching her mockingly. ''Why would you think I have changed my mind?''

''Because in the past month Stefan wasn't the only one I got to know a bit more about. You're a jerk- however I know now that you can be a decent one if you want to. Besides, haven't you mentioned that in the sixties and seventy's your emotions were off. But last I saw, this wasn't the case anymore.''

Damon paused almost defeated- since when did Caroline play his conscious? Seriously, she reminded him of Lexi more and more even if the dark haired vampire had the _pleasure_ to meet her only few times. But this time Caroline didn't piss him off that much that the other blond did. He saw her point- or wanted to see it- but this plan had so many loop holes he would never get finished pointing them out.

''So you think that me, a reformed psychopathic killer, of all people will be able to talk some sence into our famous ripper?'' Somehow his voice lacked the level of sarcasm he wanted it to have.

There was silence as Caroline thought of her response. She took a step toward Damon challenging and spoke directly in his eyes so he knew she meant it.

''I have completely no idea how you're going to do it. But I don't know how it could be done without you… Elena thinks the same- but you already new that.''

Damon sighted as poured himself another glass. Surprisingly, he also offered one to Caroline.

''I haven't been a good big brother for a long while.''

''I call that an understatement of the century.'' She didn't bother to hide how she felt which earned a sarcastic smirk from the vampire.

''So, toward our little deal?'' Caroline offered a toast.

''Let's see what this plan of yours will do.'' Damon toasted.

But as much Caroline didn't hide that she still though Damon never had an excuse to treat Stefan like this… the older vampire didn't bother to hide his still unconvinced skepticism. However behind this soar note there was hope in both of their eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Voyageurs

Bonnie folded the blankets she had been using the previous night and gently laid them on the living room couch. The young witch was still pretty shaken from the argument- even though a full week had elapse since that evening. However today was the first day her father had officially left town after a very short and tense goodbye the previous day.

Elena had insisted for her to stay at least one more night to make sure Bonnie was alright but the witch knew that sooner or later she would have to go back to _her_ house. She couldn't truly imagine herself leaving there completely alone. Her grandmother's house -though it hadn't been sailed held far too many memories- after packing up Sheila's stuff Bonnie rarely visited that place. Which meant that she had to go back to her fathers house- how was she going to support herself she still had no clue.

Making her-self coffee in the Gilberts kitchen, Bonnie quietly waited for her two friends to come downstairs. The days were getting warmer with each day- it was getting close to the end of spring though they all still had two months of school before the summer holidays.

The young witch looked toward the stair case as she could hear someone coming. Soon later a still half-asleep Elena entered the bright kitchen. ''Morning, did you sleep well?'' Elena asked smiling.

''Yes and you?'' Bonnie replied as she offered her friend a cup of coffee but Elena frowned as the smell reached her making her stomach twist. She usually loved a warm cup of coffee in the mornings but for some reason she could stand the smell.

''No, thanks. I think the pasta last night had been off or something.'' Elena replied as she opened the window to inhale some fresh air.

''Are you sure you're alright. You look really pale.'' Bonnie observed in concern.

''Don't worry. I threw up earlier but now my stomach seems to be calming down. I'll take a pill later.'' The former cheerleader answered as this morning she wouldn't get anything else then bread with butter just to be sure.

Bonnie was still concerned but Elena seemed to look better by the minute so she let the subject drop. However it unsettled her that she also ate the same pasta yet she felt completely fine. May be it had been something else Elena consumed… but it didn't look too serious to worry about.

''I'm already packed, I'll go with my car 'cause I've put everything inside already.'' The black haired witch spoke.

Elena looked at her friend before sighting. ''Bonnie, we both know you don't want to go back to that house. Honestly feel free to stay here.''

''I've been on yours and Jeremy's head for the past week.'' The witch replied.

''I don't mind and neither does Jeremy.'' Elena replied stubbornly. She knew Bonnie didn't want to be a burden, and in all honesty supporting three people and a house while you worked with a constantly decreasing sum- especially if she also planned to get herself and Jeremy on University- wouldn't be easy. But money was a minor issue now, she needed to think of something to convince Bonnie.

'' And where would I sleep?'' Bonnie challenged. There were two free rooms in the house- her parents and Jenna's- two rooms which they both knew wouldn't work.

''I'll think of something.'' Elena answered frowning.

The young witch just sighted and decided to change the subject. ''Any news from Caroline or Damon?''

''None'' The brow eyed girl held a concerned look. ''It's been a day since Damon last called… do you think I should check up on them?''

Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''As you said Elena, it's been only a day. They call you when they have some solid information.''

Elena looked momentarly reassured but there was something obviously bothering her. Observing this, Bonnie questioned further. ''What are you truly worried about?''

The doppelganger sat opposite from her friend gathering her thoughts. ''I want Stefan to come back with all my heart and most importantly be himself again… however now that Damon and I are somewhat together… I, uh…I don't want to hurt him, Bonnie. I hope Stefan can understand and move on from me. And yet at the same time I wish we still could be friends. And all the time I'm worrying that I'm going to somehow turn Damon and Stefan against each other.''

The young witch regarded her friend for a second before responding with complete certainty. ''You are not Katherine. And just because you wish not to loose completely Stefan doesn't make you heartless but human. You two had been together through a lot and no-one can change the past.''

Suddenly a new yet very familiar voice spoke grabbing the attention in the room as the two girls saw the teenager leaning against the door frame. ''And now Damon is actually out there trying to bring Stefan back from other the edge. Doesn't look like their growing on bad terms. Though Damon is still a dick, at least these days I don't worry that he'll go around and snap my neck anytime soon… which is progress for him.''

Elena smiled at her younger brother. ''Thanks, Jer.'' She truly did appreciate her brother's effort to cheer her up. Though it was obvious Jeremy hadn't been pleased at all when he first heard of her decision. Few weeks later the sixteen year old seemed to be much more acceptable to the idea of Damon being his sister's boyfriend.

''Ah, don't mention it.'' He waved his hand as he joined them at the table. ''So, what's for breakfast?''

&M&T&M&

A dim light entered through the half closed curtains of a foreign window. There were however two light sources coming from inside the room. Stefan eyes adjusted at a vampire speed to his surrounding. He was able to see and feel himself lying on a bed next to a purple lamp. The young man however didn't bother to investigate further as his head was giving him the most terrible headache he experienced in a while. It was probably due to the few bottles of alcohol, mixed with the thirst and the fight with a vampire clan…

Stefan eyes shot open and he went rigid as the memories started to come back. Last of all, he remembered to have pissed thoughtfully a bunch of obnoxious vampires. The clan had tracked him down few days later and the last thing he remembered was the fight he got into- until he blacked out loosing the battle.

It didn't however make sense for them to leave him in a nice room or even alive. Stefan had killed one of their friends a week back- in self defense he must add. Since it was impossible the gang had spared him…. someone must have gotten him out of there.

All this thinking process took less then few seconds before Stefan decided to sit up and investigate. Immediately however he was stopped by a sharp pain in his chest- saying he was soar was the understatement of the year.

For the first time the vampire noticed that he had a different- clean shirt on- and his shoes had been removed and put to the side of the bed. His torn trousers were the only proof that the actual fight he vaguely remembered had taken place.

Stefan's confusion depended as it was obvious that someone had nursed him, there was actually a cup full of red liquid on the edge of the bed table. The vampire looked around the room untrustingly but his thirst won against his concerns and he drank the cup empty.

From the first drop he knew it was animal blood but all possible reason's behind it occurred to him only once the cup was empty. As his strength increased so did his heightened senses, like smell ,and Stefan immediately could place the scent that was on the shirt he was wearing.

Damon.

Stefan could not decide if this news relived him or it increased further his anxiousness to get out of here. There was no way in hell he wanted to deal with his brother at the moment.

Sometime during his ripper nights in Chicago Stefan had just woken up with familiar but so long lost memories from the past. At first he truly believed that it all had been a wild nightmare but with time the truth started to sink in. He had finally lost Elena and Damon's hatred toward him had yet again found a reason to be continued. Bonnie and Emily had made him, all of them, forget the past and with it the information that Damon had hated vampires until Elena/Katherine love consumed him. For the first time in a century Stefan finally understood that Damon had wanted to become a vampire only out of love and when this was impossible such a faith seemed worse then death.

But with these explaining memories came also the one from before, just the chill moments between the brothers were they were friends- best friends even- and today Stefan knew that he didn't want to see the hate in his Damon's eyes again. He had missed that past Damon more than the younger brother realized, and deep down he knew that his brother was still there, however at the same time Damon would continue to be the cold and bitter man around Stefan to make him regret turning him.

A part of Stefan did regret making Damon complete the transition- Stefan regretted that his relation with his brother had become like this- but the other, a bigger selfish part, was glad that all in all he had his brother who wouldn't abandon him in a serious moment of need.

Stefan loved Elena more then he could describe. She had been the light in his life for the past months however after all the betrayals and pain he caused her he was glad she moved on. He couldn't be with her truly without the constant risk, it would take some more time for him to truly put his thirst under a semi-control, she deserved better… even if this meant that Elena may turn out to be with his brother…

''You're brooding. Stop it.'' A deep familiar voice spoke leaning casually against the door frame.

Stefan jumped up slightly in surprise and tried to stand up however his body was far from fully recovered. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. The younger brother looked uncertainly at the older one who wore an unreadable expression. Any emotion the vampire felt seeing his little brothers hesitant expression and his still weak form were carefully hidden under a mask.

Damon, seeing his brother hiss at the effort of getting up, came next to him with the vampire speed and gently but firmly pushed him back into a lying position.

''Don't act like a bigger idiot than you already are Stef, you're in no condition to go on a walk now.'' His brother commented with a reprimand.

Stefan just raised his eyebrows in challenge but didn't try to stand up. Damon was still hovering over him and it would just earn him being pushed back on the bed again.

''What happened?'' The younger Salvator demanded still confused and wanting to break the awkward silence.

Damon sighted dramatically before sitting on a chair opposite to Stefan to be on his eye level and responded with a light tone and a serious gaze. ''It looked like you royally got under the skin of gang of vampires… so Caroline and I decided to stop them before they turned you into an undead dead sushi.''

''Caroline?'' Stefan asked bewildered. He had no memory of neither her nor Damon coming so this information took him completely by surprise.

''Oh, yes, the blond is downstairs for your knowledge… so follow a good advice and don't try to sneak out.'' Damon finished with a 'you're not going anywhere so suck it up' look; which he voiced literary a second later.

Stefan glared at him un-amused ''How did you even find me?''

''What? Well Stefan I'm disappointed, I was counting on a thank you at least. Or even a longer explanation on why the hell didn't you bother to answer your phone for the past month!'' Damon mocked but at the same time he meant these words. His tone also rose till the end, this took out the humor, instead the frustration he built up during his brother absence surfaced.

Stefan looked at his hands and respond mechanically. ''I lost it.''

Damon scoffened at this, knowing very well that his brother had thrown it away, sometimes knowing someone for 162 years had it benefits.

''Yeah, you lost _it._'' Damon answered disbelieving with a double meaning that didn't go unnoticed ''… and to answer your question. This band of lunatics was not the only ones you pissed off in the past month. Let's just say that word got around to me and our dear judgy witch was kind enough to cast a locator spell.''

The younger Salvatore accepted this information, somehow during the past month he had managed to make more enemies then Damon in the past century. He wasn't sure yet how that worked.

''Well, uhm, thanks, I'm going to be going.'' Stefan broke the silence under Damon intestine gaze. He felt better every minute that passed and in his mind this was enough of an excuse to leave.

''Have you gone deff?'' His brother enquired with raised eyebrows, Stefan however ignored him and stood up slowly holding his ground with some difficulty.

''Oh, don't act like you care.'' Stefan shot back with a glare and he resumed going to the door. In the back of his mind he knew that Caroline would be another obstacle downstairs however he didn't really put his mind to it. His head still hurt too much.

Damon grew unfamiliarly silent for few seconds. During his glare, Stefan noticed the serious look on his older brother's face, the younger Salvator couldn't be sure but for a moment he thought he saw guilt pass through Damon's eyes- but he surely imagined it.

''Stefan.''

The man in question froze. The tone in Damon's voice had taken him completely by surprise. There was authority in this voice the dark haired man hadn't used on his little brother since Stefan was fiveteen. The voice wasn't dangerous in any sense though, it was a mixture of exasperation, concern and disapproval that rang in this one word.

Despite himself Stefan looked back, Damon was also standing up by now with his arms crossed. The older Salvatore looked awkward in a sense- like he wasn't sure what to do from there. However seeing that this method had effect- Damon for once thought through his words- but being Damon his posture still held this constant edge that looked like he took everything around for a big game.

''You're old enough to take care of yourself, I won't hold you back.'' Damon Started walking slowly toward his little brother shaking his hands mockly. ''You can walk out of here, and I promise on my undead life that I won't bother you again and mix with your business. You can freely go back to wherever you were before you got attacked. You can go back on the bunny diet or go back to being the famous ripper of Montenegro! I won't ever come into your life again uninvited, if this is what you want.''

Stefan knew that his brother meant it. Damon- despite his constant lying- never backed off a promise unless he made another. He had still this strange but strong sense of honor even in his darkest days. However, hearing what he wanted to have so many times in the past decades didn't bring any relief. It was like his fear of being left completely alone from over 140 years ago was coming true. Here was his brother offering what he asked of on many occasions but in this way it sound so wrong. May be time came when Damon finally decide he couldn't care less about his brother.

Taking Stefan's silence and wide eyed expression from the conflicted emotions as a cue, Damon paused in front of him and spoke again. His voice however this time was much gentler.

''Or… you can accept my help.'' The blue eyed man started directly in his brother green eyes so Stefan would know he was not joking. ''We can try to get your thirst under control. I can teach you how to get your senses under control. I will be there for you when you need me and I'll pull you back if you need it, little brother.'' Damon smirked at the end but it didn't quiet touch his eyes. ''The choice is yours.''

Stefan shook his head in bewilderment. His emotions were wildly confused and he wondered if this was what Damon went for from the beginning. The disbelief could be heard in his every word.

''You will help me? You _want_ to help me? Please, don't take me for a lost fool Damon.'' Stefan responded bitterly. ''The past century made it quite clear that you loath me.''

''I've been furious and hurt for the past Century, and yes I blamed you.'' His brother corrected not backing down, the use of past tense wasn't unnoticed by either of them. ''But if I truly hated you so much then I wouldn't have made Lexi promise to take care of you, I wouldn't have ever help you, cleaned up your mess or saved your life.''

For Stefan however this was far from enough- he was dangerously close to believing his brother.

''You already did that.'' Stefan stated accusingly. ''You had made me hope that we could be brothers again and then every single time crushed it. Why would I ever trust you?''

Damon considered this question for a second before answering with conviction as he studied his younger brother. ''Because as much as I know you, you know that I'm being honest this time.''

''Technically, my record should send you straight in the other direction. I haven't won the best brother award recently.'' Damon joked with a thoughtful expression. ''But eternity is a very long time- and the entire ''eternity of misery'' got boring after a while.''

It was the closest Damon had ever come to a real apology and most likely it was the closest he will come for some more time. But the older Salvatore realized that only time will show if their bond can be rebuilt, in the mean time however he wasn't going to let Stefan waste away. Damon exhaled as he slowly fixed his brother with an intense look.

''Look, this is like the tip of the iceberg of our issues. You don't have to decide anything now.'' Damon assured him slowly however soon an innocent smirk made a way across his face. ''So… how about we go out to town today?''

This distracted Stefan enough for him to look skeptic rather show the emotional turmoil going inside him. ''You want to hang out?''

''Partially…'' Damon replied cryptically with his growing smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Stefan just started at his exited brother with a mixed expression. Damon would always be Damon and so would remain his stubbornness. The brown haired vampire knew exactly what this was about; Damon wanted to show him how his self-control could be improved. Stefan in honesty had tried so many ways that he lost count. He didn't know if his brother had any hidden motive behind this entire speech but he damn wanted to believe it.

Feeling slightly defeated the younger vampire nodded slowly.

Damon ginned at him in response and guided Stefan at a human speed downstairs where Caroline was waiting impatiently overhearing the entire conversation. The moment the blond vampire saw Stefan she immediately came toward him and enveloped her friend in a hug. Stefan slowly returned the gesture before they parted. Caroline had tears in her eyes seeing her friend after so many months.

&M&T&M&

The warm March breeze brushed gently the flowers and grass around the park. The pleasant sun brought to life the town after a cold winter. Some people were enjoying their afternoon in the markets, restaurants or still at work. The brown eyed beauty was one of those sitting peacefully at a bench near the trees enjoying her moment of calm while waiting for her brother to end his shift at the grill in few minutes.

Elena mesmerized at how the town has change since its founding and yet in the strangest way looked exactly the same. However, her little trip to the past was in the past and though she didn't regret her time there, the doppelganger wanted to live in the present despite all the problems surrounding her and her friends.

The former cheerleader banished those less pleasant thoughts away in order to enjoy the warmth on her face. She had called Caroline few times during the day because Damon hadn't responded to her messages. The blond vampire managed to calm her friend through the phone and swore to give her some concrete news soon. Elena had a gut feeling that her talkative friend was not completely honest with her- but Elena forced herself to accept this. There wasn't much she could do from Mystic falls even though she had argued for days to accompany Damon and Caroline to their trip. The blue eyed vampire ended up using Jeremy as an excuse for her to stay- and after long talks she agreed, trusting that Damon would do everything possible to get Stefan back.

Lately many people told her that she was often daydreaming and getting weird mood swings. The former cheerleader had to agree that she got big energy boosts often during the day. Sometimes she was being so hyper that she managed to beat the school champion at track, which had been that much more of the surprise since she sucked at running. On the other hand, now the ability to fall asleep on command that her brother always possessed seemed to be getting to her. Last nigh for example she felt completely fine- worried since the two vampires had left to look for Stefan- yet when she finally relaxed on the caught she was out in no time…

Elena was broken out of her current daydream when a young woman around her own age walked toward her holding a map and looking very confused. The young lady seemed perfectly normal yet there was something that made people turn their gaze toward the newcomer. She had long curly dark red hair and paper pale skin; she was about the same height as Elena herself- maybe few inches taller. She was quite beautiful with soft features- yet it wasn't any of that which caught Elena's attention as the girl got closer to her. This young woman's eyes look strangely familiar, they were blue- crystal blue that looked so alike a certain black haired vampire from the civil war that she knew.

Elena mentally scolded herself for her paranoia since having similar eyes to someone else was hardly a crime- many people had blue eyes- she argued mentally.

''Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you but could you help me find my way to the local Hotel.'' The grenade haired lady asked politely.

''Of course.'' Elena replied friendly finding their position on the map the girl had. ''You need to follow these road until you'll see the Police office, than turn left and down the road will be the hotel you're talking about.''

''Thank you so much! I was driving around the town for half an hour trying to find the right turn. '' The grenade haired girl replied relieved.

''It's no big deal. Are you visiting someone around here?'' Elena asked as the new girl rolled the map back and put it in her bag.

''No, not really. I'll may stay here for few days but I'm just passing.'' The young woman explained friendly before some kind of realization crossed her face as her hand made the smallest of contact with Elena's finger.

Her eyes went slightly ajar yet the entire gesture happened so fast that Elena wasn't sure it actually did. Then the girl blushed slightly as if she had done something tactless before giving a light chuckle.

''Sorry, I'm a bit tired after driving the entire day. I'm Natalie.'' The grenade haired girl young woman introduced herself.

''Elena, nice to meet you.'' The browed eyed beauty replied with a smile.

''You too… thank you once again for the help but I need to check in the Hotel now so they don't give my room to someone else. But we'll hopefully see eachother again? '' Natalie stated with a confident smile.

''Sure, where are you headed to? if I may ask.'' Elena questioned curiously.

''Georgia. I'm looking for someone there.'' The blue eyed girl answered. Elena was a bit speechless for a second while memories of her own time there- with Damon- resurfaced.

''I've been there once. It's a nice state.'' _If you are not hanging around vengeful vampires and witches.._ She added silently.

''Good then, see you around?'' Natalie asked with a bright enthusiastic smile, she reminded her in that one gesture of Caroline when she got exited about a project.

''See you soon.''

Elena watched as Natalie made her way into the parking lot and inside a black modern BMV. The browed eyed teenager was no expert but she leaved long enough with a brother to notice that it looked like the European version…

&M&T&M&

It was later in the same day that two young men entered a crowded club in the middle of Las Vegas. The music level and bright lights made it almost impossible for a human to conduct any type of conversation; however the two vampires were still able to hear the smallest noises. It was in honesty quite overwhelming which was another reason why Stefan questioned their coming here on numerous occasions. At some point Damon had snapped at him and told his younger brother that he is going to give at least one shot at this plan.

Stefan had absolutely nothing against a good party, but in such a surrounding his heightened senses were more difficult to control. It wasn't however until one of the guests got a paper cut that the younger Salvatore started to really regret coming here.

''Damon'' Stefan spoke just above a whisper as his eyes started to turn black. Luckily the quick change between dim and bright lights offered him some cover. ''I need to get out of here. Now.''

The blue eyed man turned in confusion toward his brother and it was only after really searching for something amiss that he too smelled the reason of the issue. Damon took his brother by the elbow but instead of going back outside he guided him toward a more private area of the club, somewhere on the back were all supplies were stored.

''This was a terrible idea.'' Stefan commented as soon as they were out of eye shot.

''The idea is good. You're just making everything difficult.'' Damon returned. ''Instead of focusing on the blood try to think of the music, the dancing, the fun you can have here and basically anything that makes you less concentrated.''

The younger brother leaned against the law with a defeated expression. ''I don't know how. All I can think of now is hunting.''

Damon chewed on this for a moment before he came with some sort of conclusion. ''So then that's what we're going to do. Hunt.''

Stefan started at his brother with skepticism and confusion. Damon just rolled his eyes and maneuvered his little brother back into the club against the protest.

''Look, if you can't trust yourself enough to sink your teeth into someone's precious neck then trust me that I'm not going to let you do anything you'll later regret.'' Damon told him as they passed between the dancing guests.

Stefan didn't respond, unconvinced, his eyes scanned the room at an inhuman speed. On their way out Damon compelled randomly a woman in her late twenties to come with them. Seeing the woman's blank agreement Stefan's anxiousness only increased. He really didn't have good feelings about this plan.

Once outside the club Damon guided both of them to a deserted street few blocks away before he released the hold on Stefan's arm. The blue eyed man turned to the red haired beauty and started hypnotically into her eyes.

''You're not going to make a sound. Everything is going to be alright. Once I tell you to, you'll go back home safely.''

The women repeated the phrase understandingly. She then turned toward Stefan who looked like he would bolt off at any moment.

''I can't.'' The younger Salvatore finally said after a moment of pause.

Damon exhaled in exasperation before bitting the palm of the woman who didn't even flinch away.

''You know how I'm able to stop at will?'' Damon questioned him finally but didn't wait for an answer. ''I'm not doing it for her.'' He said pointing at the woman. ''Or for you, or anyone else. I'm just stopping because I want to. Because otherwise there's just no fun. At the moment I just don't feel like feeding on her so I don't. It's as simple as that.''

Stefan just started at the wrist as his senses started to overcome him but he snapped out of it as soon as Damon shook his elbow. The older Salvatore looked intensely at his younger brother.

''Don't feel guilty about being a vampire. Don't try to negate it instead embrace it.'' Damon looked like he was going to continue but Stefan cut him off angrily.

''So I can become just like you!'' The words were meant to hurt but if Damon felt any offence he didn't show it.

''No, so you're not swinging around from one extreme to the other like a damned bomb that's doomed to explode!''

Without any further discussion Damon pushed Stefan in front of himself and closer to the woman. ''Even Lexi didn't feed on your dear bambi. Just because you didn't see her hunt didn't mean she didn't. However her choice was not to hurt by doing so, you just have to get into that thick scult of yours the same thing.''

Stefan stood frozen in the between Damon and the woman. He perfectly heard every word his brother said but his brain didn't seem to co-operate. How in the world did Damon manage to talk him into this? This was insanity! He was a ripper who couldn't control himself around blood. Was this another sort of Damon's revenge? Had all those words been a lie again?

Because now Stefan's senses screamed at him to proceed and satisfy his hunger while his brain fought the war against those predatory instincts. The younger brother didn't trust himself to be able to stop if he started.

Stefan took one step back from the woman even though his eyes already changed their color. His fists were far beyond being tight- the white knuckles could be seen perfectly.

''I can't. I need time-'' The younger brother found himself saying.

''Stefan. Calm down.'' Damon's voice came quietly next to him in a very un-like Damon manner, it reminded Stefan of the time during the mystic ball when his control had slipped and his brother faced him in the forest. Ironically, all his attention at the woman shifted toward Damon's voice.

''I'm here. I promise I won't let you hurt her. If you don't trust yourself, trust me little brother.''

A long moment of silence passed in the group. Only cars and voices from streets far away could have been heard in the dead night. Stefan looked unseeingly forward while Damon waited for some sort of reaction. The woman's steady heart-beat was the only constant noise around.

''You promise?'' The younger Salvatore finally asked barley above a whisper.

Damon had a witty remark on his tongue- in truth he had ten or twenty more- but as a brother he knew that at this very moment Stefan needed his support.

''I swear'' The raven haired man responded slowly but strongly looking into his brothers eyes hopping this time the message finally got there. ''I'll be here, ready to pull you back.''

Stefan exhaled sharply and nodded mostly to himself than to Damon before he regained his composure and slowly advanced toward the red haired woman. The seventeen-year-old eye's turned from green to predatory black as the veins could be seen.

&M&T&M&

Old rock music played in the background of the half crowded bar. A bunch of college kids decided to spend the night over in the town as they're on their way to New Jersey. The Grill was pretty backed tonight and the atmosphere was surely lively as there was a loud drinking game going on in the middle.

Matt- though he enjoyed watching the event- wondered if it applied in his job description to break up such commotions if these event went a bit too far… but then decided it wasn't yet his problem- nothing but fun could be see in the big room.

When a couple asked for extra drinks he quickly made his way toward the bar table only to discover that his work mate Alex was not present. When the impatient crowed saw that there was finally a worker on post they demanded their drinks. Sighting inwardly and checking if Sheriff Forbes wasn't present- Matt Donavan started to prepare the alcohol he so often saw being made around. The speed at which he worked even surprised him- he never realized that after a year working here he had memorized the recipes of all the drinks offered.

When the crowed in front of the bar loosened up Donovan exhaled deeply- he was sure if Alex kept this sudden breaks up he would get fired pretty quickly. And though Matt hadn't drunk- if someone caught him selling alcohol then he would be in even bigger trouble.

Absorbed in work he almost jumped up when a certain blond appeared right next of him. ''Wohh, Rebeka?''

''Hello to you too Matt.'' The only female original responded with her heavy accent- that the blond football player found quiet charming. ''Busy at work I see, you didn't even notice me.'' Rebeka continued sounding almost offended.

What ever charm there had been it disappeared now. ''Yes, some people in this world have to work Rebeka. We're not all _dead_.''

He moved past her but she didn't get the cue and followed him. ''Well, I'm technically the undead- and there's a difference.''

Matt started to clean up one of the tables and replied with raised eyebrows. ''Like what?''

The question surprised the vampire but she didn't back off. ''Lots of things… like, a dead-dead person would not be able to help you clean this up.''

It was her time to take him by surprise as she started to gather the empty dishes and glasses. ''Wow, hold on, what are you doing?''

''You're so slow sometimes Donovan. What does it look like I'm doing?'' She answered with a smile before speeding away toward the kitchens. Matt took his half of the materials before following her since she most likely wouldn't have a clue what to do after she passed the kitchen doors.

''I meant why would you, an original who has more money then days she lived, help me with the dirty work?''

Rebeka smiled at the allusion to her age but didn't comment on it. ''Nick left me in these damned town. The Salvatores are away. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are not exactly my favorite people so…''

''You're lonely.'' Matt stated with a small smirk.

''I most certainly am not.'' Rebeka replied immediately as if he offended her. ''I'm simply bored.''

''Because you're lonely.'' Matt took the dishes from her and took the new made dishes back to the main room.

Rebeka was silent for few second during which Matt left, however as soon as he was with taking the order from the next table- the blond vampire was back at his side.

''A person doesn't get lonely after a thousand years.'' The stubborn original continued.

''Shhh!'' He shushed her as the couple on the side looked at both of them strangely. Matt excused both of the original before pulling Rebeka by the arm to the empty room for employees. He silently remarked that if she wanted he wouldn't have a chance to get her anywhere. Soon, the vampire and the human were in the empty room on the back of the restaurant.

''You can't say something like that in public!'' Matt started growing irritated.

Rebeka shuggered rolling her eyes. ''Oh, relax Mr. Responsible. As previously said, I had a thousand years to get used to keeping my nature a secret.'' The blond female replied with her arms crossed.

''That's what worries me.'' The football player commented off handy.

Rebeka snapped at him when he was about to reply. ''Oh, would you quit complaining and get me a drink.''

''I can't, it's not my job, besides didn't you enroll into high school as seventeen year old?'' He remarked with a smirk causing the original vampire to glare at him. Sure she could snap his neck any second but somehow he doubted she would- he was the only one who more or less tolerated her around here. Anyway, this was actually somewhat fun.

''Anyone ever told you that you're extremely talented at being annoying.'' Rebeka replied.

''Hey, I can go back to ignoring you completely.'' The words could be said as a threat but they were, instead Matt looked like he was about to laugh at the original's expression.

Despite Matt's light tone Rebeka's face visibly fell though she had tried to hide it. She turned away from him and was out of sight in a second.

''Rebeka!'' Matt called after her but if she had heard him she didn't come back. Donovan quickly searched through the crowed but she was no-where in sight. He cursed silently but he could not go off and run after a vampire. He told himself that it wasn't his fault she got all emotional yet he felt guilty remembering her expression. '' Great, just great.''

&M&T&M&

Caroline Forbes had once again walked back and forth around the hotel apartment. She didn't like it one bit to be out of the loop. Damon could have at least the decency to text her! It had been seven hours since the two Salvatores had left and soon the sunrise would come.

The night outside was quiet as even the wild Boston Parties started to disperse. There was a bus owing every two hours but it didn't even bother to stop at the empty stations. Slow heart beats and even breaths were coming from every hotel wall.

On the other hand, in Caroline's room every single light was on, creating a very much awake atmosphere. Her nerves and curiosity didn't help when Elena called several times trying to make sure they were all alright. The brown haired girl also couldn't reach Damon nor the new phone Stefan got.

Anything could had happened during those hours! The frowning blond haired girl didn't understand why Damon thought that it was the best way to start his master plan so soon- this plan itself didn't make too much sense to her either since Damon refused to explain it.

When the electronic clock on the radio showed 9 am, Caroline gave her last try to call the stupid vampire. However when she took her phone an unknown incoming call rang.

''Hello? Who is this?'' Caroline demanded.

''It's Stefan. '' Came the very familiar voice from the other end and the blond vampire almost squeezed the phone in joy and relief. He sounded normal which was good. It should be good…

''Stefan! On my god! Is everything okay? Why haven't you answered my calls? Where are you? Are you hurt?'' Caroline's voice rushed in both relief and concern. She couldn't be sure but it sounded like someone was laughing on the other end.

''It's fine. I'm fine, really. We're be back in an hour or so-'' Suddenly there was a strange noise on the phone as if the connection was about to be lost before the annoying voice of the oldest Salvatore could be heard.

''Hey, blondie. Actually there's a change of plans. Meet as in the main square in two hours.''

''What are you up to now?'' Caroline asked both annoyed and confused. Truth is she was the one to recruit Damon on this mission but now she truly questioned her choice. Her curiosity of what had happened in those hours was higher than the top of Everest. Caroline silently repeated to herself that it was probably not a conversation to have over the phone.

''Oh, and here I though you liked surprises.'' Damon said in his usual smart-ass voice before hanging up on her.

Caroline glared at her phone as if it would do any good before she prepared herself to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I would like to thank everyone who favorite/review/follow this story. You guys are great!**

**I am thinking of getting a beta, but for now bear with me and any spelling and other mistakes that you will find. One day I'll hopefully correct them.**

**I'm planning to make this fic multi chapter, with many twists.**

**I'm curious to hear your theories as I go so review please.**

**Read and enjoy**

&T&M&T&

Chapter 3: Fire-works

The busy city was fully awake by the early afternoon. Cars past constantly around the main square as hundreds of people visited and traded on the open market. Many people were rushing around while others walked slowly engaged with a companion around them. Others were just enjoying their time next to the water fountain while all around women and men were at work.

It was at the edge of this square that the two Salvatore brothers sat drinking coffee. Any looker would not see anything extraordinary in this sight. Just two young men sharing a late breakfast in a comfortable atmosphere. Nevertheless when Caroline's sharp eye sight finally found them, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

The young vampire took a moment to study the two brothers. She was still far enough that they hadn't noticed her but she could see clearly the change in the younger brother.

Stefan didn't look like the mess they had found him in few days ago. His brown eyes were still haunted as the look he gave around didn't belong to a person with the face of a teenager. Nevertheless, those same brown eyes which looked completely lost the previous day now had a spark of hope and calmness. His entire posture wasn't as tense as it had been. He looked much more like the old compassionate Stefan she knew and befriended.

Another surprise was the light atmosphere between the two brothers. For anyone who barley knew the Salvatores it was clear there had been some bad blood in the past with the constant distrust and bitterness they held toward each other. Their relationship had improved in the past year- but barely.

Caroline knew their bond was unbreakable as Damon once joked, it was clear that when something or someone threatened one of them, they would put their differences aside to protect each other and what is dear to them.

Now, however, there was no initiate danger. No wooden bullets, no werewolves, originals nor revengeful enemies. And despite herself; Caroline had to admit that they acted truly civil for the first time.

The blond vampire walked closer at a normal space and soon enough Stefan noticed her and greeted her with a smile across the road before she joined them.

''Morning Caroline.'' Stefan greeted her happily but instead of shaking his hand she gave him a quick put strong hug which the vampire returned with pleasure.

''You're alright?'' She asked concerned before he nodded with a reassuring smile.

The blond vampire internally exhaled in relief before she sat down next to the younger brother and across from the raved haired one.

''Damon.'' Caroline greeted still a bit annoyed about a sleepless night of worrying.

''Blondie.'' He smirked back with an amused glint in the eyes at the scene before him but didn't comment on it. ''For future references, forty-seven calls in one night can be considered stalking.''

''What did you guys do last night?'' She questioned not impressed. This was not some kind of game.

''Partied. Ate and Partied.'' Damon replied instantly knowing the reaction of his words would have.

''Partied?! That's your brilliant idea?''

''It worked.'' He answered simply. Caroline's eyes fell on Stefan who lost his previous smile and sighted.

''I'm fine. I… didn't kill her.'' The younger Salvatore finally explained before he gave a small glare toward his older brother. ''But it was like throwing someone who can't swim into a wild river.''

''You didn't drown… or rather drown her.'' Damon replied in an annoyed tone rolling his eyes. ''What's your problem now?''

Stefan looked from his brother to his best friends before occupying his eyes with the coffee.

''I know that this entire plan of yours is designed to convince me to come back to Mystic Falls. I appreciate your help but I can't go. I need time before I will really be under control. I'm sorry.''

''No. Being alone is the opposite of what you need.'' Caroline replied with conviction.

''I second that.'' Damon interjected with an unreadable expression. ''Besides I haven't heard so much crap from you in a while. You did good last night so stop brooding about your life for one minute.''

''And what happened with you getting out of my life if I wished it?'' Stefan returned with raised eyebrows.

Damon only smirked to that. ''Exactly little brother, if you wished. But the fact that you agreed to try things my way last night proves that you don't.''

Stefan furrowed unhappy on this turn of events. What he tried to do was difficult as it was and he should have expected that Damon and Caroline were going to be stubborn about it despite their words.

''And before you go into the entire speech of 'I'm a damned monster' let me introduce you to Charlotte Devens.''

The two seventeen year olds wore the exact same expression of confusion. Caroline looked around the restaurant to find a tall women in her late twenties with long red curly hair to walk toward their table in a business suit. There was something indescribably bright about her, she smiled the entire time and the excitement mixed with happiness could be seen in her green eyes.

''Good-morning, Mr. Salvatore.'' Miss Devens shook hands pleasantly with the vampire.

''Please, it's just Damon.'' The Salvatore in question answered. ''This is my brother Stefan and his _friend_ Caroline.''

Stefan seemed to forget all his good manners and just watched the woman in complete astonishment before the younger brother collected himself and greeted awkwardly. ''Nice to meet you.''

She returned the gesture but her eyes narrowed in confusion for a second. ''Hmmm… I think I saw you before…'' Charlotte trailed off looking lost before her expression suddenly turned bright again. ''… well, sorry, I don't have the best memory when it comes to faces.'' She blushed slightly before sitting in the empty chair.

Caroline looked in bewilderment knowing she was missing on something before Damon whispered to her ear quietly. ''This is the woman dear Stefan didn't rip last night.''

The blond vampire's breath caught in her throat at the realization. It explained completely the brothers' behavior but why in the world would Damon invite her to breakfast after they made dinner of her the previous day? Stefan's distrustful eyes proved that he was on the exact same trail of thought. Did Damon have absolutely no sense of morality?

Caroline studied the woman carefully. Her unscratched neck was exposed as well as wrists which suggested that one of the brothers had fed her blood and later used compulsion to make her forget everything.

Since she also seemed to be compelled to come here in the first place then it surly wasn't Stefan's doing.

''I have prepared all the documents you had asked for Mr. Sal-Damon. I just need few more signatures before the transaction is going to be finalized.'' Charlotte spoke in a business like tone, passing one copy of papers to Stefan and the other to Damon.

After three seconds Stefan's incredulous voice broke the silence. ''You're selling my apartment?''

''Good you can read.'' Damon returned to drinking his coffee. ''It had been unused for the last seventy years. What's the point in keeping that old wreck under our name?''

''What apartment?'' Caroline questioned.

''The old rooms acquired from 1920's. I thought there was nothing for you to go back to there.''

This apartment held the memories of Stefan's darkest days imprinted on the wall. He hated that place which was the reason he hadn't returned there willingly for decades… but a part of him felt like he didn't deserve to completely move on from his mistakes.

Stefan knew this though he never admitted it to anyone… so Damon either became very observant or had broke into Stefan's room and read his journals.

''There is no rush. You can fax me back the papers if you still wish to sell that property.'' Charlotte commented hesitantly.

''No, there will be no need for that.'' Stefan responded before signing the contract brusquely with serious eyes as he met his older brother's gaze. ''Though I may need to return there before the new owners.''

''I already cleaned out your garbage.'' Damon responded lightly but the meaning behind the words was clear. Stefan visibly relaxed to this news but a part of the younger Salvatore still waited for the cat to jump out of the bag.

The younger brother worried over the reason Damon would invite Charlotte. This new and even friendly Damon made Stefan even more careful now. Last night his brother had kept his word and helped him, Charlotte's current smile was prove of that. However, the trust they had both destroyed over the years will take much more time to be rebuilt than few moments of brotherhood in a century.

''Alright.'' Stefan nodded back leaning against the chair. A huge burner had been lifted off his shoulders as he exhaled. ''Is that all Damon?'' The younger Salvatore continued with suspicion.

''What's the rush little brother, it's not like your going to get any older-'' Damon stopped abruptly as he felt a strong and hard kick to his left knee. The ice blue eyed man glared evenly at the blond vampire in front of himself who wore an innocent yet warning look. Caroline didn't want the woman to have to be compelled again.

''Anyway, why don't you tell us about yourself, Charlotte? How was your morning so far?'' Damon questioned with an edge to his voice that made the two other vampires eyes narrow.

Stefan looked at his brother accusingly, the younger Salvatore was positive that this was the moment were the decent-slightly-caring-Damon ended his mission and the cold vengeful person came in his place. If they weren't in a public place then Stefan would have be long gone, instead he had to hear the information he so much preferred not to know so his guilt wouldn't increase.

''Well, fine, thank you. Actually the day has been more then wonderful so far.'' The house agent responded brightly as she collected the papers.

''Really, what happened?'' Damon pressed playing interested.

''You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Damon is known for having the manners of a monkey.'' Caroline chipped in.

Charlotte shocked her head with a grin. ''No its fine, it's really funny you ask. After I've derived my twins to kindergarten I went with my husband to the hospital. The doctors suspected a bad lung cancer but the x-rays this morning were completely normal. I can't even describe how happy I am they were wrong. I thought at first that it was a miracle!'' The green eyed woman told them excitedly.

She was oblivious to the shocked expressions around the table- safe for Damon who wore a smug smile. ''May be it was. Who knows?'' He joked mysteriously. ''Well, Charlotte, it had been lovely to do business with you. You're husband is a very lucky man.'' Damon flirted lightly; for anyone who knew the eldest Salvatore this was actually a very civilized conversation.

''Thank you.'' Miss Devern responded but she didn't blush or laugh like some woman would. This woman held a certain pride and she was unfazed by the complement. ''I'll make sure to send you copies of the transaction by the end of the week. It had been a pleasure to meet all of you.''

After short good-byes the middle aged woman left the three vampires. The busy restaurant and noises of plates and table were filling the atmosphere while Damon smugly finished his cup of coffee.

''You had done everything on purpose. It had all been planned. The speech, the bar, the girl.'' Stefan accused.

''And how had it turned out? You are not on a crazy starve anymore and thanks to your blood a young woman will not orphan her twins anytime soon. Lesson for today: being a vampire doesn't only suck. Shouldn't that be treated like a success?'' Damon answered.

''I had not expected_… that_.'' Caroline stated looking between the brothers uncertainly. This had been this master plan of Damon's? Looking at Stefan's thoughtful expression… may be it will work. ''How about I'll give you a moment. I'll be back in few minutes.''

Both Salvatores nodded understandingly. She sent Damon a wild look. Only now had she realized what cards he had played in his way of getting to Stefan. Damon found a way to use Stefan's morality against his guilt. She could only pray that it would work.

''I kept my promise brother. I made sure that you wouldn't loose control and took the guilt away. Now you could be so kind as to thank me.''

''You lied, Damon. Again. You had tricked me into this.'' Stefan low voice hang in the air.

''Why do you always turn everything around? Yes I lied, yes I tricked you, yes and yes, I'm the evil brother. But be honest with me. Now that you know that your blood had saved her life, it doesn't feel so much as a curse? And trust me Stef, I didn't have to look long. Everyone has a family somewhere, but as humans want to live, we have the same right. You don't have to kill anyone and on your way you may even help people like Charlotte.

Yesterday, for some mysterious reason, you were able to stop the blood lust in time. You didn't loose yourself like when you're the ripper. I can't get though why you constantly have so much trouble with thirst when last night just few gave you some oil into that big head of yours.''

Damon looked intensely at his little brother whose gaze was far away. His eyes swam with confusion and conflicted thoughts and emotions. Everything was hintened and it was hard to make sense of his own feelings. ''I guess, hmm… I guess I trust you more than I realized.'' Stefan finally spoke.

''I trusted you to keep this one promise and not let me hurt anyone against my will. For the first time since 1864 you honestly seemed to want to help me without any hidden motive and I didn't want that occasion to pass…'' Stefan stopped as his voice grew quieter. He couldn't remember the last time he was so honest with his brother.

The younger Salvatore could almost see a real friend in Damon now. The older brother who had cared and whose help he could always count on. But it was hardly this easy. Stefan continued before he could make the words stop. ''…but I can't ignore the feeling that at any second you'll laugh in my face and leave me to deal with it all again on my own. I never truly adapted to being a vampire and I don't know how to while still being me.''

Damon nodded mutely with a serious expression. ''Than my guess is I can't let you deal on your own just yet. I'm going to be there for you Stefan, when you need me to pull you back or push you forward until the day you won't need my help anymore.''

''I thought you hated me?'' Stefan replied with a sad smile not quiet meeting Damon's eyes.

''I thought so too. Guess we were both wrong.'' Damon looked out of the window before he let himself relax and say with faked annoyance and a playfully smile. ''It seems no matter how much I try in the end you still are my little brother.''

&T&M&T&

Sitting on one of the wooden stools at the Grill, Elena put her phone back into her purse after a very long conversation with Damon where she reminded the vampire why cell-phone where invented- which was most certainly not to ignore incoming calls. Before she wanted, she found herself being calmed by both Damon's soothing sarcastic voice and his words. They had found Stefan. The browned eyed woman didn't yet have the chance to speak with the younger Salvatore but according to Damon all _three_ of them where coming back _home_ the next day. This was she had hope for.

Elena was waiting for Bonnie to join her as the young witch had ended up insisting to move back alone to her father's house. Both Gilberts didn't like the idea of Bonnie being completely alone now but they couldn't force her to change her choice.

One of the waitresses got Elena her water which she drank thirstily. She wasn't very hungry for the past few days as often smells made her stomach turn. She wondered if she shouldn't see the doctor… if she had a flue or something. But ever since the accident almost two years ago Elena preferred to stay away from anything medical unless it was an emergency. Since she didn't have any other symptoms then the upset stomach, the former cheerleader decided to see how things will go in the next few days before jumping to conclusions.

Looking toward the entrance expecting to see Bonnie, Elena was surprised when she saw the new girl she had met the previous day. Natalie paused at the entrance of the restaurant scanning the area with an unreadable look. However, when the long curly woman saw Elena she made her way toward the doppelganger. Natalie wore today a pair of dark long genes and a deep green shirt.

For the first time Elena noticed the heavy golden medallion with a thick necklace hanging loosely. This was some old and expensive jewelry yet it looked more like a talisman than just something shiny. There were letters printed in the metal of some unknown language to her- it looked like Latin but Elena had no way of being certain.

''Hey, Elena. Nice to see you.'' Natalie greeted friendly.

''The same. How do you find Mystic Falls?'' Elena asked while offering her a seat.

''It's a nice town. I've been here before- not for very long either- it's good to see that the town turned out these well.'' The grenade haired woman described.

''I've lived here my entire life. But I think I know what you mean.'' Elena responded with a smile thinking of her own experience. ''So where are you from?''

''I like to say Europe since I've been all over the place there. But I spend mostly a lot of time in Italy, France and some Russia.''

''Wow, that's nice, you have a British accent though.'' The doppelganger noticed.

Nathalie laughed lightly at the comment. ''I've been in England before, but I think I got the accent from my friends. Strangely enough I was actually born in US but I moved out long time ago.''

''So your parents travel?'' Elena asked curious.

Natalie smiled sadly at her hands before looking up, Elena knew instantly she asked the wrong question. ''My father passed while my mother was still pregnant with me and she too passed when I was a child. My aunt took me in and that's how I got started on exploring the world in a way.''

''I'm so sorry.'' The brown eyed woman responded feeling guilty.

''It's fine. Time heals wounds… and that was a while ago.'' She responded with nostalgia ringing in her voice before changing the subject completely. ''Enough about me, I heard that there is some kind of festival organized this weekend.''

''Right, I forgot!'' Elena realized with wide eyes. ''It's the end of spring festival. There will be outside activities and a market during the day. After there's moonlight dance and dinner organized. It's a really nice event, you should come. I was supposed to get my friends costume from the shop- which I of course completely forgot about.''

''By the sound of your voice, you're friend must hold this costume very dearly.'' Natalie noticed with a smile playing on her face.

Elena sighted rolling her eyes. ''Not really, it's just Caroline. But anyway, it's not that urgent. Thanks for reminding me though.'' Elena told her sincerely.

''You welcome- I guess?'' Natalie made a confused face before both women burst in giggles at the situation. They didn't know each other for more than a day but Elena took a liking in the woman. It was nice to make friends with someone normal who wasn't involved in all the supernatural mess that surrounded her life.

''What kind of costume does one have to have for these festival?'' The grenade haired woman asked curiously.

''Nothing is required. Caroline is Miss Mystic Falls so she has to dress up. Otherwise, you could dress up for the dances later if you want.''

''Alright.'' Natalie nodded absent-mindly. ''May be I will come. I am planning to leave after the weekend.''

Their conversation got interrupted as Bonnie entered the Grill and walked toward Elena and the stranger woman. She was a bit confused at the beginning but Elena quickly took away the awkwardness.

''Bonnie, this is Natalie. She's staying in town for few days.'' Elena greeted the two. ''Natalie, Bonnie.''

''Hi.'' The young witch greeted extending her hand. Natalie took her time to take it but what the caramel skinned witch found very strange was that the grenade haired took a strong grip around the amulet on her neck before she made contact with Bonnie's hand.

There was nothing abnormal in the touch. On the contrary, it felt like something was amiss. It was after a second that the young witch realized that she didn't feel _anything_ from the blue eyed woman whose gaze made her uncomfortable.

''Nice to meet you, Bonnie.'' Natalie greeted with a polite smile.

''You too.'' The young witch replied hiding her suspicions about the woman. ''Are you visiting someone in Mystic Falls.''

Natalie cooked her head the tiniest bit the side as if trying to read through Bonnie. If she found something, whatever she found visibly made her relax.

''No. I'm only passing through.'' The grenade haired replied in an unreadable voice.

Jeremy, who had been watching the interaction from a far, decided to make his way toward the girls and his very confused looking sister. Elena knew Bonnie for long enough to read the witch's moods even if she tried to hide it.

''Hello everyone. Would you like something to drink?'' Jeremy greeted energetically, coming to the table.

''Thank you, but I have to still visit few shops. See you guys later.'' With that she left the Grill in no time.

''What's wrong?'' Elena asked as soon as Natalie was out of earshot. Jeremy made his way to Bonnie and took her hand reassuring.

''She's hiding something. When I usually touch people I get a more or less precise look in their aura… but with her there's nothing. It's like my powers don't work.'' Bonnie explained looking at both Gilbert's worried expression.

''Do you feel okay?'' Jeremy question concerned in a quiet voice alluding to the magic.

To test herself, with a movement of her hand, Bonnie turned off all the lights in the restaurant before turning them back on a second later. The caramel skinned witch nodded at both her friends affirmatively.

''If she is immune to your powers than you should stay away from her Bonnie. I don't think she came here without a reason.'' The younger Gilbert advised sitting with the girls. Elena rubbed her forehead feeling like she may get a migraine from this turn of events. Nothing was simple in Mystic Falls these days.

&T&M&T&

The next dawn the tree vampires were in one of the Salvatores Mercedes speeding through the empty highway to Mystic Falls. Damon currently crashed on the back seat after a long night of celebrating. Caroline comfortably sat next to Stefan who took the wheel while listening to the music in the background.

''I don't think I had properly thanked you yet Caroline.'' Stefan melodic voice stated.

''Don't worry about it. You would do the same for me.'' The blond vampire responded with a gentle tired smile.

''May be… Still, I can't express how grateful I am to you for being here for me. Your support truly means a lot.'' The brown eyed gentleman explained.

''You're not alone in this Stefan, remember that. You're my friend. Probably one of the best I ever had. I wouldn't have made it past my transformation without your help. Don't feel like you owe me anything.''

Stefan smiled a real smile. ''Well, since my brother had made yesterdays breakfast far too eventful. What would you say if we had one less stressful?''

Caroline blinked in surprise for a second. She wanted to agree instantly. Hell, a year ago she would have been bouncing her heart out with excitement. Now however she was a stronger and more mature, so she had to ask the following question before she would accept.

''What about Elena?''

Stefan's smile dropped as he stared at the road ahead. But all this didn't matter because he answered honestly.

''There is still a part of me that loves her. She is good and caring… but the more I see how her presence changes Damon and how he makes her stronger… the more I realize that she is happier than she was with me. I can't let myself be ever fully relaxed by her, at least not until I can control myself. And I do want what is best for her and I don't think anymore that's me. I like the person Damon becomes next to her and she has gained confidence and strength I never seen in her before with me. The more time passes, the more I think that I'm letting her go as the love of my life though I don't think I will ever stop caring for her.''

Caroline absorbed this information for a while as she nodded silently. ''I guess I understand. She is my best friend and I'm gland you guys didn't turn against each other. We all want happiness… as for now, I would be very pleased to share a breakfast with you some time soon.''

Stefan grinned at her. They were friends for now and only time would show if this would transform into anything else... But for now they both felt the need to take things slow and silently agreed on it.

''And what about Tyler?'' Stefan asked. He had been aware of the friendship which grew between the werewolf and vampire even in his ripper state.

Caroline exhaled tiredly. ''He joined the wolf pack over all of his friends in Mystic falls. If we had ever dated then we had broken up two weeks ago after I came back from the past.''

''Yes, the entire time travel event… still needs to be explained to me however let's do it another time.'' Stefan suggested looking at the rising sun.

''Agreed.'' Caroline smiled and they both comfortably hummed the songs on the radio with occasional laughs.

&T&M&T&

Dim raise of light entered through the attic widows of the Gilbert house. Jeremy knelt on the dusty floor around various boxes full of antics. He ignored completely the golden watches, silk napkins or paintings that he found during his research. The younger Gilbert looked through the old used journals of his ancestors. After their short confrontation at the Grill- Jeremy could not shake off the feeling that it hadn't been the first time he had seen that woman.

After another hour of fruitless reading the teenager was about to give up on his research. However as he put few piles of books to the side an old drawing fell from one of the Journals. Immediately intrigued, Jeremy bent down to study the peace of paper.

The image had lost its color and blanked with time, the edges were tired apart while the bottom of the paper looked like someone had spilt coffee on it. Yet, the purpose of the portrait before him was still clear. It was a portrait of a young girl around the age of ten. Her rich and healthy long curly hair looked black, while her eyes where grey as she smiled softly. Time changes everyone yet the key features of the girl, such as her eyes and cheekbones, where still recognizable.

Jeremy rushed down stairs almost tripping on his way with the picture in hand. He wished he knew where exactly did the scratch of the portrait fell from but he didn't want to waste time on it now. Jumping around the first floor to find his shoes and coat- Jeremy quickly was out of the front door but he stopped when he saw Matt coming in his direction.

''hey Jer, good to see you. Elena asked me to drop of this at your house.'' Matt gesture toward the package he was holding which obviously was the takeout menu from the Grill.

''Sure, I'll put it in the frizzier.'' Jeremy responded still holding the drawing in his right hand.

''What do you have there?'' Mat smirked seeing the sketch. ''A present for Bonnie?''

Jeremy glared as Matt let out a short chuckle. ''No… actually I've got a question. Did you see that knew chick in town. Dark red hair, blue eyes, says she's passing…''

''I've seen her around but haven't talk to her. Why?'' Matt question with confusion. It wasn't so abnormal that people came in and out of Mystic Falls, all the time there were people dropping into the town.

Jeremy grimaced as he debated internally through his conflicting thoughts. The younger Gilbert sighted as he responded. ''Look, I'm not sure of anything yet so don't go and tell everything to Elena.''

Matt nodded slowly growing even more confused. ''Sure man.''

Jeremy unfolded the old peace of paper and gave it to his friend. ''Does that woman and the girl on the painting look similar to you?''

The former football captain analyzed the old peace of paper with skepticism. ''I didn't get such a good look at her. But yeah, she looks simillar. Where did you get this?''

Jeremy took the piece of paper back before offering an answer. ''In one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals.''

Matt raised his eyebrows high. ''That's creepy. Maybe it's her ancestor or something.''

''May be…'' Jeremy allowed though in reality he didn't agree. He was past being the one who always was left in the dark. This time the youngest Gilbert wanted to do some research of his own before the others tried to push him away from the supernatural stuff. ''See you later, I got to go!''

''Wait, Jer!'' Matt called after him but the teenager had already managed to get way ahead of him on the bicycle. ''What about the pizza?''

&T&M&T&

Pieces of grey thin materials were flying in the air. The usually calm street was illuminated by various lights which flickered around not letting anyone in the neighborhood sleep. To accompany the crowd that had gathered around the burned house there were still noises of the police, ambulance and fire station alarm signals. The noise waves carried far, so far that already few miles away Damon's sensitive vampire ears had caught on the chaos going in the area of the Bennet's property.

He had received a worried call from Elena asking him to come as soon as he could to Bonnie's house. Stefan, Caroline and himself had just barely arrived from Chicago yet trouble seemed to never sleep at Mystic Falls. Damon had left the two love birds at the mason since no-one in town yet knew about Stefan's come back. Also he didn't want to test his brother in a crowd so soon despite his earlier actions.

Damon parked his car roughly next to Sheriff Forbes car. The vampire made his way out and as quickly as a human could. He made his way to an upset looking Elena enveloping her wordlessly in a comforting hug.

''What happened here?'' Damon asked looking with a grimace at the destroyed property which had previously been Bonnie's house. There wasn't much left honestly.

''They don't know. Bonnie woke up smelling something wrong and then the entire living room was on fire. We had barely time to escape through the window before the first floor was also in flames.'' Elena explained keeping a steady hold on the raven haired vampire which Damon didn't refused. The vampire took off his caught and put it around Elena's cold shoulders since she had nothing more than a T-shirt herself.

''Thanks.'' The chocolate haired beauty smiled at him before both of them made their way to Bonnie.

The young witch was sitting on the edge of the ambulance covered in blankets since she was already in her PJ's. She didn't at first notice the couple; it was Elena's hand on her shoulder that brought the witch back to reality.

''Bonnie, it's alright now.'' Elena assured her since her friend jumped slightly at the touch.

''I know. I'm just really tired.'' The caramel skinned girl replied. She saw who was with Elena and she just nodded at Damon in greeting.

''So… do you have any idea why someone tried to toast you?'' The vampire asked without any tact but the girls where far used to his sarcasm to call it on him. Despite his humor, Damon had asked the question seriously.

''No, I didn't see or _feel_ anything until it was too late.'' Bonnie explained hugging the blanket.

Sheriff Forbes made her way toward the group, she sighted as she put her hand on her hips. ''The guys are finishing up to secure the place. I'm sorry Bonnie but not a lot had been saved in the fire. It looks like it started in the kitchen but I cannot say anything before the tech's will make their report. But It looks like an ordinary electrical error.''

Damon rolled his eyes at this. ''Right, because a fire would just appear out of thin air and continue so quickly. Come on Liz, we all know how likely this is in our dear old town where nothing bad ever happens.'' Damon smirked sarcastically.

Liz narrowed her eyes at him as she glanced around to make sure no-one would over hear her. ''That's what's going to be in the report. Someone had already called a council meeting tomorrow to discuss this- and you're coming Damon- no excuses.''

''Yes Sheriff!'' The vampire mocked saluted earning a light slap on the arm from Elena who hadn't left his side during the entire time. She felt much safer with him around.

''Are you ready to make a report now or would you prefer to do it later?'' Liz asked Bonnie who was still sitting enrolled in blankets. Elena had already given hers so the officers would let the two of them have some rest.

''I'll come to the office tomorrow, okay?'' The caramel skinned girl responded.

Liz nodded. ''If you need anything at all don't hesitate to come to me. I'll be around here for an hour or so more. Do you have a place to sleep tonight?''

''She can stay over at my house.'' Elena interjected.

Bonnie nodded at her gratefully. ''I actually have some bags of cloths packet in the car. My luck.''

Sheriff Forbes nodded and excused herself shortly as her deputies seemed in need of her for some task.

''Come on, I'll give both of you a ride.'' Damon decided seeing the firemen were packing up and the smoke around the area was starting to disappear. The vampire helped Bonnie on her feet and gently guided the young witch to his car. Elena immediately took place next to Bonnie in the back seat hugging her friend supportively.

A moment later Damon appeared at the back of the car putting inside the suitcases Bonnie had mentioned earlier- how had he opened her car she didn't even want to know. They drove quietly through the evening to Elena's house. Soon later all three of them were sited in the living room after Bonnie changed into her nice warm sport cloths.

''I don't get why anyone would try to burn the house. The witch-hunters are an option, but then they should know it takes more then that to kill a Bennet. It doesn't look like an attempted on your life but more like someone tried to scare you…'' Damon mused walking around the living room and not finding any alcohol.

''Well they accomplished that.'' Bonnie responded leaning against the sofa.

''Bonnie, we won't let anything happen to you.'' Elena told her friend full of conviction.

''How do you know that you weren't the target? You were at my house as well.'' Bonnie remarked.

''Good point judgy, but the last thing Klaus would do is kill the only doppelganger. Rebekah wouldn't dare go against him. Who does that leave on our evil list?'' Damon replied.

Elena leaned against the back of the cough before exhaling profoundly as she left slightly light headed. Damon noticed immeadiatly the wavering of the brown eyed beauty and was instantly out of his master plannings and at her side.

''What's wrong?''

''The adrenaline must be gone by now, it's afterall 2 o'clock in the morning.'' Elena answered as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder. She looked about to fall asleep.

''I can't stay on your head Elena.'' Bonnie decided as she saw how exhausted her friend was. ''… I'll just have to move into my Grams house for now.'' Bonnie continued not liking this turn of events. Elena of course started to immediately protest.

Damon watched the two women while sitting on the table with crossed arms before he non-challantly voiced his own idea. ''Or you could use one of the ten empty bedrooms at the boarding house.''

Bonnie looked at him honestly surprised at the offer. ''you mean to move in with Stefan and you?''

''We don't bite… much.'' The older Salvatore joked winking at her. ''But think of it. No-one would be damn enough to get close if there were vampires with you. It doesn't look like Sheila's house is a pleasant idea to you and if you stay here we'll still have to take turns patrolling. And this way you're going to get a room of your own. All bonuses!''

''I think that's a very good idea.'' Elena agreed looking at a still shocked Bonnie. ''And if a human lived at the house then it would be protected from unwelcomed vampires again.''

''Exactly.'' Damon smiled at her. ''So Bon-bon? Take it or leave it.''

Bonnie blinked at both of them buffaloed.

&T&M&T&

The young Gilbert was sat in a remote corner of the local library. Jeremy had gathered all the record books between 1850 till 1900's, in hope of finding anything that could somehow connect Natalie with the girl on the picture.

Jeremy analyzed the official list of Mystic Falls habitants through out the years yet nothing practically stood out of the ordinary. He gave a much closer look at 1860's since it seemed to be the decade where supernatural triumphed over the town… yet still nothing.

He found the names of Stefan and Damon written in 1864 records. Jeremy mused if he could scribble the names out since he witnessed first hand how this data wasn't accurate- but then thought better of it as it could have some unexpected consequences.

Jeremy rubbed his tired eyes as he scanned through document after document. Many were written by hand which made the reading that much harder. An idea occurred to him as he took the older files around 1840's to 1850's. At first there wasn't anything which stood out- no woman of the name of Natalie crossed his eyes.

The teenager looked once again at the drawing, the more he studied the photo the more positive he was that the girl on it was very directly connected to the woman Bonnie's power seemed to be useless on. He played around his head what the grenade haired had told his sister. Elena didn't get a surname out of her… but may be if he looked for someone who lost their mother in their childhood… Jeremy started to categorize any woman who had orphaned children- but in the eighteen hundreds that happened awfully often.

Finally the young Gilbert came across the Salvatore's records. Jeremy started to look through them without expecting to find anything helpful. With a smirk he hoped he would find there something interesting to blackmail the Salvatore brothers in the future. With a mug of hot chocolate, Jeremy read through the property and birth records discovering how the family had developed through out the years.

Jeremy grasped earning few annoyed glances in his way when he read the name of a girl born on the second of December 1843:

_Alice Natalie Salvatore_

Next to the name was a small entry scribbled down. It took the young Gilbert few minutes to comprehend the impossible words written on the page below:

''_Alicia Salvatore, only daughter and second heir of Giuseppe and Mariana Salvatore born on the 12__th__ of March 1843, had tragically died on the 5__th__ of February1855 in a sea catastrophe while visiting her aunt in Boston, where her grave is situated at the request of her father.''_

Carefully so that no-one would notice, Jeremy tired the old page out, than hid it in his back pack.

&T&M&T&

**So? What's up with Elena? What do you think of Jeremy's discovery? True or not? And Bonnie moving in for now with the Salvatores? How will that work?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**The reason I made Bonnie a distant relative of the Salvatores is because there won't be any romantic moments between them, while I wanted to bring Bonnie closer to the main focus of the story.**

**Read, enjoy **** and Review**

&T&M&T&

Chapter 4- Little Secrets

The young witch turned lazily in the bed, desperate not to open her eyes, as she didn't want to loose the warm protection of her covers. Only gradually did she become aware of the foreign texture of her blankets, sheets as well as multiple pillows around her head.

When she woke up to the huge but still dark room with a way too high sealing the reality of her new position kicked in gradually. At first she doubted if this wasn't one of her very realistic dreams, but as silence stretched in every direction the possibility seemed unlikely.

Bonnie slowly sat up and walked toward one of the massive purple curtains in the room, the the thick material stopped any sunlight in. She gently pushed it to the side, revealing a magnificent sunrise. The witch marveled at the sight of the sky above, the trees and the peaceful morning- quite different from her usual view of one of the main streets in Mystic falls.

A wistful sight escaped her lips when she remembered the events that led her to move out in the first place. Even though her father and she had never been extremely close it still hurt that he couldn't accept her magic and her heritage. Despite how much his words and his actions had hurt her, she took comfort in knowing that he was currently far away from the supernatural drama. Safe.

Feeling slightly self conscience as the bedroom still didn't truly feel like hers, Bonnie rushed around the room cleaning up and packing her bag for school. It quickly occurred to her how handy it was to have the bathroom connected with the bedroom and a dresser of the size of her old-room on the side.

She hadn't realized before how huge the boarding house really was. She counted so far ten more unused rooms of similar size. It could be considered a chateau even- Dracula stile- she mused silently. The idea didn't disturb her as much as it once had. It looked like for the next year she will be living with two vampires under the same roof.

Before her digital alarm clock on the bed-table showed half past seven the witch was already prepared. She had quite some time on her hands before school, however with her homework done and not really in the mood to study any grimoirs, Bonnie quietly exited the elegant purple bedroom.

She mentally scolded herself for acting like she was sneaking. Taking another much needed breath, the Bennet witch made her way to the long wooden stairs before entering the kitchen. Bonnie wondered for a second if there would be anything at all for her to eat in here. Since when did vampires keep groceries? Luckily, thanks to Elena's often presence, the two Salvatores had the basics like bread, milk, cheese, ham, eggs and few fruits… but she still needed to visit the supermarket in the afternoon.

Bonnie made herself sandwiches before setting to eat on one of the stools of the surprisingly modern kitchen. It was most likely the only room in the house that looked like the 21st century era. The shelves where done in a pale white oak and the blat was make of a black polished rock which surprisingly increased the light in the room.

The eighteen year old was only half way though her sandwich when another person entered the kitchen, looking surprised when he saw his companion.

''Hi Bonnie.'' Stefan greeted with a smile on his face. ''How did your first night here go?''

''Surprisingly well, no dreams I can remember.'' The witch responded.

''Well, that's a good sign?'' Stefan replied hopefully.

''Looks like it, at least no-one is going to try to eat me in near future.'' Bonnie joked.

Stefan knew her too well though not to notice the small hesitation. ''Don't worry; we hadn't seen knew witch hunters in a month. And even if they'll be stupid enough to come, we'll be prepared.''

Bonnie smiled at the younger Salvatore's assuring tone. It calmed down some of her nerves to know she wasn't completely alone in this mess. For the past month she had put up numerous spells around the her old house to protect herself and her father. But it seemed someone had been able to find a way around them anyway. Her mind wondered to the grenade curly hair stranger she met few days ago… there was something up with this woman that made the witch suspicious…

''I didn't yet thank you for letting me stay here. It's nice not to have to constantly worry.'' The Bennet replied truthfully.

''No problem. It's nice really that one more person gets to live in the boarding house. As you might notice Damon is not really the morning person so usually its quiet around here.''

''I know all too well how that feels. You know, if someone told me a year ago that I'll be leaving with two vampires under the same roof I would call them crazy.'' Bonnie mused out loud.

Stefan snored at the comment. ''If someone told you a month ago that Damon was your great-great-great-great-grand-father you would have send them straight to the mad house, most likely with my help.''

The two shared a carefree laugh at the absurdy and truth of the situation.

The younger Salvatore took a cup of coffee for himself- the one thing that never lacked around here- before he said more seriously. ''I am still a bit mad at Damon for not bothering to mention I was an uncle, ever. I mean I can understand that he wouldn't tell me something like this when I was barley more than a child but still.''

Bonnie just shuddered not really in the mood to understand Damon's motives of the past two centuries. ''We know now. And as we know the relation is very very distant. So don't ever expect me to call you 'uncle'. That would be just far too weird even by my standards.''

''Agreed.'' Stefan nodded grimacing at the idea.

&T&M&T&

The chocolate haired woman sat close to the window waiting for someone to arrive. For any on looker it would seem perfectly normal but with a closer look it was obvious the girl was nervous of the upcoming talk. Yet her eyes shined with determination and maturity above her years as she took a sip of the soda.

It wasn't much longer before Stefan Salvatore entered the Grill quickly scanning the room until his eyes fell on the woman he had both missed and loved and then pushed away. Elena stood up when she saw him after over a month without contact, and months without being able to have a proper conversation with the former love of her life.

Stefan walked toward her slowly yet stopped just few feet away not sure what to do, Elena also seemed lost at how to proceed but her emotions took over as she enveloped her friend in a hug.

''I'm so glad you're back.'' She whispered against his shoulder as he also wrapped his arms around her. It was strange now being so close to each other after everything that had happened but both of them needed this moment. ''How are you?''

''Better.'' He smiled at her releasing his hold as she simulate let go of him. Elena nodded glad, but the browed eyed beauty obviously wanted to know more.

They both took a sit, staring and noticing small changes in the other. The green eyed vampire was the first to continue. ''I feel more in control, the cravings are there but they're… easier to manage then I expected.''

''That's good right? You're going to recover?'' Elena questioned.

Stefan smiled a smile which didn't fully touch his face as he played with the spoon in his hand. ''Let's hope so…'' The vampire replied as a pregnant pause fell for a moment before he continued:

''And how are you? I heard you had a rough month as well.'' He smiled friendly and Elena knew he was speaking about her trip to the past.

''Well, on the bright side I finally got to see what the nineteenth century was like.'' She responded lightly trying to keep the pleasant atmosphere that suddenly settled with the change of topic. The doppelganger sighted as she started to tell him some more details about the girls time travel trip.

''… so after Emily and Bonnie found the spell, it was just a matter of time to wait for the full moon. It ended up being on the same day as the New Years Eve party, which was a crazy night.'' Elena laughed remembering their hurry the entire day and the emotions that accompanied their leaving '' …Especially after Katherine arrived the previous day. We all knew that if we left thinks this way, Damon and you knowing about vampires and doppelgangers, Katherine knowing about me and the time-travel… we would completely rewrite history. Emily and Bonnie cast a spell on everyone who interacted with Caroline and Bonnie to forget them and to remember me as Katherine but forget anything supernatural. And the spell ended up switching your memories… until few weeks ago Bonnie took the spell off.''

Stefan took a moment to absorb this information. Caroline had already filled him in with the story but it was interesting getting it from Elena's point of view. Around them people circled the Grill in hurry of their everyday life while the two young people sat in thoughtful silence.

''Alright, so that settles it.'' The younger Salvatore commented. ''I remember you and Damon spending quite sometime together in 1863.''

''Stefan…'' Elena started but the man in question beat her to it.

''Elena, don't worry, I'm not holding anyone responsible or building a grudge against you or Damon. I know that I gave you no reason to hold on to me… but I also start to see that you changed. It's in the way you hold yourself or take decisions. You're stronger now, tougher and more confident… and it wasn't me who helped you achieve that.''

She took his wrist and stared in his eyes to make sure he listened. ''Stefan, you're a great person. A great friend and brother. You made me feel alive again, feel safe… but I know I must let you go so that you can find your happiness. And I know how cliché that sounds.'' She told him sincerely. She was not going to be another Katherine.

He nodded mutely processing her words. Stefan in all honesty had expected exactly that. Elena cared about him but now it was far more in a friend way then anything else. She was scared to hurt him which was obvious in her gaze. How crazy things are when a year ago Damon and him had been in the exact opposite place? It had been a month now since he had truly comprehended that Elena moved passed him, he had time to lash out, to think it through , and now he was able to take this confirmation on a straight face- because he too had in a way started to loose that passion for her he had before. Without doubt he knew he cared for her like few other, he didn't think he will ever stop caring for her after what they went through, but the passion now was gone.

''Friends?'' Stefan asked after a pause. Elena smiled at him and nodded. ''Friends.'' She agreed.

''Hey man, good to see you back.'' Matt greeted as he approached their table to take an order. The two shock hands strongly and even offered the other a clap on the arm.

''Good to be back, how has the town been recently?'' Stefan asked as Matt joined them on the table. Elena looked like she was about to respond but then something occurred to her, she was too late before the blond football player answered.

''Things looked pretty calm- for Mystic Falls of course. We never get around without some kind of crap, for example had they already filled you in on the new mysterious woman?''

Stefan looked confused; obviously no-one told him about it yet. Elena took over from there answering the question she could see in Stefan's eyes. ''Her name is Natalie. She came few days ago apparently passing through while headed to Georgia but she seems in no rush so far.''

''That doesn't sound so bad.'' Stefan commented not understanding where their worry was coming from.

''She is somehow also immune to Bonnie's powers.'' Matt offered.

Elena nodded at him and turned her head back to Stefan. ''We think she was the one to burn Bonnie's house. There were protective spells all around but someone found a way around them.''

''Okay, I see we have a problem.'' The younger Salvatore observed frowning in thought.

''Did you talk to Jeremy yet?'' Matt asked suddenly remembering the previous evening weird conversation he had with the younger Gilbert.

''No, he was still asleep when I went out. Why?'' Elena asked concerned.

''He found this photo in one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals of a ten year old girl that looks similar to Natalie. I told him it's a long shot but he was headed to do some research in the library. I don't know if he found anything though.'' Matt explained.

''Do you think that woman could be a vampire?'' Stefan asked; there was definitely something on the younger Salvatore brother's mind. He had a gut feeling that the name should ring a bell yet he felt like the memory was buried too deeply.

''I don't know but there was absolutely nothing about her that would say so.'' Elena responded watching Stefan carefully. ''What is it?''

''Nothing. I'm probably over thinking this.'' The green eyed vampire admitted easing his posture. ''I'm surprised though that I hadn't heard Damon mention her at all.''

The doppelganger took a breath as she responded. ''I haven't told him yet, with the fire and everything it had kind of escaped my mind, I don't think Caroline knows either.''

Stefan nodded understandingly. He was about to speak when Elena's eyes focused at something far away before she visibly tensed. The brown eyed girl looked at Stefan and subtly glanced to the side indicating where he should look.

The green eyed man turned his head casually to the side in order to examine the woman in question. Stefan could see only half of her face as she played pool with few guys from college. Her long curly grenade hair contrasted with her snow white silk shirt and dark blue jeans. The woman was in her early twenties yet the look in those sky blue eyes suggested someone much older. The woman's lips morphed into a crook smile as she obviously let the guy next to her win. Her skin was completely spotless and pale which wasn't something common these days.

Something about this crook smile, the placement of the cheekbones and crystal blue eyes made Stefan sure he already met her- but for all the love in the world the vampire couldn't put a place to it. She surly was beautiful but the younger Salvatore even didn't think of her in that way. He concentrated on placing that face but felt like the answered was escaping him.

''Stefan? You're alright?'' Elena questioned since the vampire just froze staring at the grenade haired woman.

The younger Salvatore took his time, but slowly turned back with a clearly confused look. ''I… it's the strangest feeling. I think like I know her from somewhere… but I can't remember why she looks so familiar.''

Matt glanced to the side seeing the girl obviously enjoying her time. Elena was the only one facing her direction while Stefan was turned back. It didn't look like the blue eyed woman had noticed them yet since they where on the other side of the bar.

''I'm starting to think that Jeremy may really be up to something with that drawing then.'' Matt commented crossing his arms with a sight.

''May be if you see it you'll be able tell who she is?'' Elena offered hopefully. The brown eyed senior had had enough with supernatural strangers just jumping into her life. That woman tried to befriend her, why?

''It's worth a shot.'' Stefan agreed.

The group stood up, ready to get going as they started to walk toward the exist. Elena watched Natalie carefully and it was only a matter of time before the grenade haired woman noticed them. To all of their surprise, Natalie's gaze quickly fell on Stefan in shock as she froze looking very much like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Stefan started right back at her with equal intensity. Yet the difference between the two was that Stefan's eyes were still lost with confusion while Natalie's snapped with recognition. Suddenly the mysterious woman was making her way out via the back door almost at a running speed.

The group was taken by surprise by this turn of events but all of them quickly followed her to the back wanting some answers. They split up while Stefan took off at a vampire speed toward the exit doors, Elena went in the direction of the bathrooms, partially because she herself felt strangely often in need of it.

Elena entered the room and went directly to the sink feeling slightly light headed. She washed her face with cold water but the cool liquid only helped so much. The former cheerleader looked in the mirror silently wondering what was up with her… when she almost jumped out of her skin seeing Natalie casually leaning against the wall behind her.

''Hello Elena.'' Natalie greeted but the woman also seemed not to be as relax as she acted before. Her smile was tight with tension and anxiousness.

''Who are you?'' Elena returned completely untrusting the woman.

Natalie wanted to respond but it seemed that the young woman didn't expect that question. Elena didn't understand it but the blue eyed woman expression turned melancholic as she passed a hand through her hair.

''I underestimated you. You sure want to get to the bottom of every secret, don't you? I'll warn you though, some secrets are better left hidden.'' Natalie responded cryptically.

''You're not answering my question. How is it possible that there's a drawing of a girl who looked similar to you from the nineteenth century?'' Elena demanded. Though she hadn't seen the picture herself she trusted Matt's opinion.

Natalie crossed her arms and she responded with an edge to her voice. ''Think Elena, a girl who looks just like me. Stefan who obviously seems to recognize me from sometime long ago. Does he know yet who I am?''

The brow eyed doppelganger stayed silent for a second thinking what she should respond, until she decided on the truth. ''No.''

''They haven't mentioned me then?'' Natalie guessed but it sounded as if she was talking to herself as well she sounded slightly hurt by this realization. ''I guess I can't blame them really, it was such a long time ago. Stefan was eight the last time I saw him before… today.''

It was obvious that for some reason this entire topic was difficult for the woman. Elena got more and more confused yet she still picked the facts and tried to make sense of them.

''So you knew Stefan and Damon?'' Elena questioned and to her surprised Natalie slowly nodded hugging herself.

''Are you a vampire?'' Was the doppelganger's next question.

Natalie let out a humorless laugh. ''No! I am a sorcess actually, used to and still am technically a witch but there is a difference… it's a long story.'' She shocked her head coming to the window. ''I can't believe I'm telling you even this much.''

Elena stayed silent. Both in surprise at the information she managed to get out of the woman but also seeing Natalie really needed a second to pull her thoughts back together. Elena didn't really know why but she felt sorry for her.

Natalie gripped her necklace tightly almost like her life depended on it. Suddenly her eyes opened, she turned back toward Elena with a completely different expression. She was obviously anxious and concerned about something. The grenade haired woman opened the door to check what the hallway to Elena's confusion before shutting the door and locking them quickly.

''What's going on?'' The doppelganger asked not liking the way Natalie's mood had changed.

''We have to get out of here. Fast.'' The sky blue eyed sorcess commanded. She closed the blinds with a hurry before turning to a very confused Elena.

''I will explain later. Look, I know you probably don't trust me but you don't have another choice if you want to protect yourself and your family.'' Natalie told her seriously and Elena could feel fear creeping into her stomach.

''What-'' Elena started but was stopped by someone knocking loudly on the door.

''Open now!'' The deep unfamiliar male voice yelled.

''They are here! Come on, take my hand and close your eyes.'' Natalie spoke in a hurried whisper. Elena felt trapped as she quickly grabbed the woman's wrist. Her vision went black while both woman dematerialized seconds before three tall man forced the door of the bathroom to open with angry expressions.

It was late in the afternoon by the time the young witch entered the boarding house after the day. Suprisingly it felt a lot less weird to think of spending the night here then yesterday. Seeing as no-one was in the leaving room she made her way upstairs to place her school bag and coat. She had yet to inform the school that she had changed address… but at the same time didn't care enough to do so. She was officially eighteen so the only thing that would be send there were her grades, which she knew already.

Feeling hungry the witch realized she had forgotten to do the groceries- which meant she probably had to deal with Elena's cereals or order pizza. Annoyed, Bonnie went back down stairs and through the hallways. Nearly every inch of the walls were covered in drawings, pictures and paintings among other more original decorations. From the first look this house looked like it had been around a long time… even if in truth its owners had been around longer.

Switching the light in the kitchen Bonnie immediately noticed a difference. There was a smell of fresh bread in the air and fruits were put elegantly into a bowl in the middle of the island. After further inspection it appeared that most of the cupboards where stocked with food- very good food- so was the refrigerator. And to Bonnie's both surprise and amusement the creepy blood bags must have been finally transported to the basement- Stefan's idea, she was sure of it.

The kitchen just being normal may seem unordinary to most of people. But in this house it was one of the weirdest things, somehow making the boarding house feel more like a home then a huge building.

''You know food is meant to be eaten and not stared at.'' Came a familiar mocking voice from behind her.

Bonnie turned around abruptly and almost lost her balance; not expecting for Damon to stand directly behind her. He caught her arm before she could have tripped backwards but it didn't ease her glare.

''If you expect me to live here for any period of time you've got to stop doing that!'' Bonnie scolded him.

''Well, judgy, I made you a friendly offer. You took it. Don't expect more of me.'' Damon mocked back with a smirk but he took a step back to give her some space.

The young witch rolled her eyes at the comment and replied. ''I probably shouldn't. You're a vampire after all.''

''Oh, you've put a stake through my un-beating heart.'' The older Salvatore replied unrealistically before he took for himself an apple.

Bonnie watched him bite through the apple with a mixed expression causing Damon to frown at her. ''You didn't poisen it, did you?'' He questioned studying the red apple untrustingly.

''No, of course not.'' Bonnie replied offended.

Damon seemed to believe her and resumed his snack. ''Than why are you staring at me like I've grown another head?'' He asked her casually.

The young witch stopped in the middle of cutting the tomato before she replied. ''I didn't take you for one to eat human food when you're out of public view.''

''Oh, believe me Bon Bon, I prefer blood-hmm… fresh and warm- but human's don't have the worse taste either. Unless your offering?'' Damon replied sitting at the counter.

''You're disgusting.''

Bonnie sat on the stool on the counter opposite from Damon. She ate her meal not bothering to start another topic. Damon surprisingly seemed to be easy going as he took out his phone and spend the next minutes in silence texting someone.

''You were a good cook back in 1863.'' She finally had had enough of the silence.

''Wow, was that almost a compliment from the wicked witch?'' Damon smirked looking at her.

''Almost.'' She agreed with a small smile, noting silently that the vampire wasn't so bad when he had his moods under control.

''I may do soon some of my family specialties. Elena is all for organizing some friendly dinner in few weeks time here.''

''Ok'' The witch replied almost finished with her meal when a thought occurred to her. ''When did you come? I though no-one was in the house.''

''I was in the office next to my room. Had some business to attend.'' Damon replied.

It then occurred to Bonnie that he hadn't come here to annoy her like she originally assumed- well may be to some extend he did- but to keep her company during her dinner. She didn't yet trust him enough to show she was grateful for that little gesture. Instead she went on another topic.

''What business?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Relax, I mean real business. The Salvatores got some investments over the years in different companies. The guy that had been working for us to keep the businesses in check for the past sixty years had built up the courage to go for retirement. So Stefan made me give it to him- which means we have to find someone else.''

''Wait, that man knows you're vampires?'' Bonnie asked shocked. Damon un-guilty expression confirmed it and she wondered how the poor old man hadn't gone by a heart attack yet. ''I already feel sorry for whoever you'll find for him.''

Damon shuggered. ''If you learned how much money he made out of the job, you wouldn't.''

Bonnie didn't comment further, seeing as both brothers lived and treated money it seemed that they could have been sleeping on it and wouldn't have noticed. Still, if she had been in the position no amount of money- even if she was growing low on it by the day- would have convinced her for such a job.

''Well, I'll be going, the council decided to ruin my Wednesday evening and organized a meeting.'' Damon stood up and started to make his way out of the kitchen. ''Enjoy your night, Bon-Bon.''

She waved him good-bye as she most likely wouldn't see him till the next day. A small part of her mind wondered if the move hadn't been such a bad decision afterall.

&T&M&T&

Caroline had spend the past few days filling Stefan on everything and anything that had happened in the town since he went off the rails. The younger Salvatore had seemed quite amused with his friend since she could talk about the threat of the Originals one minute and somehow be able to strangely connect it to some drama going on at school. Stefan decided that he wanted to get back in the senior class by the end of March- which was in less than two weeks. Even though the green eyed vampire could had survived without reviewing the school education system, he still appreciated Caroline's effort at trying to get him back to society.

The blond vampire had also described her experience in 1863. She filled Stefan in on everything going on around that they had hidden from him for obvious reasons during their trip in the past. The gangs attempt at trying to come back with a reversal spell to the time-travel, their encounter with Emily, Damon, Giuseppe, and of course also the immortal seventeen year old.

Stefan had admitted to her how strange it was for him to know they had met one hundred and fourty six years ago. It all sounded like some joke the universe had made on them… yet here he was on better terms with his brother and his vampire side then during his entire immortal life.

Caroline reflected with a smile their afternoons together. It was easy to laugh with Stefan at about anything, they both were able to turn each others worries into a joke but also sense when the other needed true support. Slowly but steadily the younger Salvatore was becoming one of the best friends Caroline ever had, and vice versa.

The cheerleader captain was about to open her cars door when a horribly familiar voice whispered from behind her. ''Hello, Caroline. How have you been?''

''Klaus!'' Caroline shirked in surprise stepping away from the original hybrid before her eyes narrowed in anger. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' She demanded still upset from his sudden appearance.

''Why so angry, love. Aren't you happy to see me?'' He questioned with a smirk obviously teasing her.

''More like disturbed.'' She immediately responded before running a hand through her hair. She could see that the hybrid was alone but it didn't give her too much comfort. ''Seriously, why did you come back. Don't you have an army of hybrids to create or something?''

''I wish you would believe I came for the pleasure to spend my time with you, which somewhat is true.'' He smiled at her taking a step forward as she took one back with a frown. ''You're very right love. I'm in the process of creating the hybrids… but can't a man want to settle down?''

''You could get yourself a palace anywhere in the world.'' The blond vampire observed with crossed arms. ''Why bother with Mystic Falls?''

Caroline silently observed that Klaus didn't seem threatening at the moment- she knew of course it was only a mask. She had seen him being a heartless monster yet now she didn't feel threatened by him, and most definitely wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

''Why so suspicious?'' The hybrid asked with amusement.

''Says the murder who mummifies his own family when they don't serve him a purpose. Why should I be suspicious or worried that the world's biggest psychopath moves around the corner? Good question.'' She finished sarcastically.

''_You _don't have to be worried Caroline- no harm will come to you.'' Kaus seemed to be sincere but the female vampire didn't let him think she bought his cheap words.

''If you're threatening my friends Klaus, you are threatening me.'' Caroline responded seriously. ''And no amount of nice words will change that.''

''You mean Elena? I don't require her service at the moment. Besides, be assured that I'm the last person on the planet who would want her dead. As for your other friends… To prove you my sincerity, I can make a deal for you. If you're friends won't interfere with my business then I'll leave them in peace. Even our dear ripper who you seemed to take a liking in.''

For a reason Caroline didn't bother to reflect upon the comment as her blood started to boil. He so calmly reminded her of what he had made Stefan do and become. ''Stay away from me.'' She hissed not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

''I didn't mean to upset you love.'' He smiled at her. ''But remember that when you'll get bored of the simple human life you're playing here, I'll be happy to show you the world.''

With those words the hybrid vanished. Caroline exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding until now. She crossed her arms nervously glancing around before walking into the car. _If Klaus is here then it means no good_… she thought.

She tried to call Elena's phone, around six times, but it went straight to voicemail. The blond vampire drove away as she put her next conversation on speaker.

''Bonnie, you're not going to believe this…''

&T&M&T&

The two women rematerialized in the middle of an old deserted ware house. The straight chocolate haired girl immediately let go of her hold on Natalie before looking around herself in shock.

''Where did you bring me?'' Elena demanded as she took few steps away from the curly haired woman.

''Relax Elena, we're few miles out of Mystic Falls. I didn't kidnap you or anything, I actually just saved your life.'' Natalie responded with her hands in the air in a gesture of peace.

''Who were those men?'' The doppelganger questioned vehemly.

''Bounty hunters.'' The blue eyed sorcess responded shortly. ''I'm not sure how they found you so fast… but lets hope there are not more of them.''

Elena walked around the warehouse gripping her chin in order to get a grip on herself, for some reason her emotions were all over the place at the moment knowing she had been so close to danger again.

''I need to know what is going on Natalie! If that is even your real name.'' Elena responded with determination. The brown eyed teenager started passing and almost hyperventilating as she couldn't repress the emotions.

The sky blue eyed woman watched Elena with concern. ''Okay, just try to calm down Elena, okay? Breath in and out, in and out.'' The sorcess instructed gently as she guided the doppelganger to a bench. Elena looked like she would pass out at any minute which obviously stressed the blue eyed witch/sorcess.

''I don't know what is wrong with me lately…'' The brown eyed woman explained as she leaned against the wall and tried to calm her raising heart.

''Have you been feeling… sort of funny for a while?'' Natalie questioned with an edge to both her voice and her gaze.

Elena's eyes narrowed at her as she thought the question through. ''Yes I guess, for two weeks or so. What does it have to do with anything?''

''Trust me I'm getting to one of the revelations coming up for you today. Just tell me your symptoms, I'm sure you'll see it soon.'' Natalie asked not unkindly, sitting next to her.

Elena blinked in space, she was still confused by the request but decided to play along. ''Ahm, I get dizzy sometimes or strangely hyper without a reason. I feel normally hungry but my favorite foods taste weird. I often throw up in the mornings-'' The chocolate haired woman eye's widened as slowly the obvious realization hit her.

How couldn't she put the facts together before? How didn't she see it? But it wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. She hadn't been with a human man in that way except…

''Oh.'' Something just clicked as for the first time it occurred to her that in 1863 Damon hadn't been a vampire. ''Oh my…'' Elena rumbled as her hands flew to her stomach in shock and disbelief. ''But I can't be…''

''Pregnant?'' Natalie finished for her with a gentle smile. Elena looked wildly at her in question and the sorcess nodded mutually the unspoken question. ''For what it's worth, congratulations.''

''But how could you know I was… _pregnant_ before I realized it!'' Elena demanded. ''No, no, no. This is not happening. I can't be pregnant.'' The doppelganger repeated over and over in disbelief.

Natalie grimaced a little before she started to explain. ''I assume it's clear now that I'm not just innocently passing through the town, right?'' When Elena didn't even bother to reply the sorcess continued with a sight.

''I'm a part of an old and powerful coven of sorcess. We all are former witches with extraordinary powers however one of the key differences is that witches take their magic from the nature itself, witches are channels between the natural magic and our world while sorcess take their power from themselves or some very rare magical artifacts without using spells most of the time as the gift is instinctual.'' Natalie rose her necklace reveling a magnificent amulet envelopepped inside the gold lock.

''It takes years of learning and practice to become a sorcess, I started my training at the age of sixteen and was accepted before my twenty first birthday. If travelers- and this is a very long story for another day so don't ask- so if travelers would represent the dark magic or group magic, witched would be the middle that has a back and forth access to the two extremes while sorcess are the ones tied to the white passive magic, personal magic.''

''Alright, but what does it have to do with me?'' Elena asked slowly.

''A seer in our coven had… foretold that the child you're currently carrying is going to be special. We don't know if it is linked to you being a Petrova doppelganger or not. We don't know really anything why this child will be so important yet I had been assigned to make sure that nothing happens to you.''

Elena stayed silent for a moment massaging her stomach in the surreal situation. The chocolate haired woman stood up passing her hand through her hair. She was pregnant. With Damon's child- there was no doubt in that. How was she going to tell him? How will he react? What will everyone else say? She was just eighteen and suddenly Elena realized that now not only her life was treated as leverage but so her still unborn child …which she could have sworn gave a little kick when she touched her slightly larger belly.

Her skinny jeans were a bit tighter but not too much to think anything of it. Elena guessed that she was probable coming to the end of the second month of the pregancy…

''Why you?'' The doppelganger suddenly questioned turning back to the sky blue eyed woman.

''I don't understand.'' Natalie admitted looking confused but also relieved that the other woman didn't flip on her.

''Why are you the one send to protect my child? Why is there a drawing of you from the nineteenth century? How do you know Stefan and Damon? Just tell me the truth.'' Elena shot the questions one after the other not letting the curly haired woman time to respond.

''Because… I'm Damon's and Stefan's sister. '' Natalie finally admitted.

And here Elena thought that this day couldn't get any _better_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone!**

**Sorry for the irregular updates now. I'm having a really good and busy summer. I hope that won't discourage you from following this story.**

**Now, this story is still at the stage of introducing everyone to the circumstances around. In the next chapter, and also the following ones, things will start to fall into pieces. Though there are many more twists coming I'm sure you don't expect. I won't spoil it anymore. **

**Read, Enjoy! And review.**

Moonlight Revelation

&T&M&T&

''You are their _what_ ?'' Elena uttered in astonishment.

Natalie stood up from the bench in the ruined warehouse. ''Their sister.''

The sky blue eyed woman- with a gaze so very similar to Damon's- came few steps closer as she corrected herself with an uncertain smile. ''Actually half-sister- if you would want to be precise. Giuseppe wasn't my father. I didn't lie when I said my real father died when my mother was still pregnant with me. But I don't think you want to hear the sad story of my life Elena.''

The girl in question looked at Nathalie in a completely new light. She didn't truly know how to take this information, she had never heard neither of the Salvatore's mention other siblings then their half-brother who had carried down the line over the generations. But as she looked at the sorcess, she couldn't deny the similarities between her and the two bothers. Nathalie resembled Damon the most- with those characteristic eyes and curly hair the older Salvatore had while he was still human. But this was most likely provoked by the fact that the woman in front looked very similar to her mother whose porter Elena once saw.

''You look like her.'' Elena said without thinking as the realization started to finally sink in.

Natalie gave her a quick smile with a thoughtful expression. ''I was used to hear how alike me and mother looked.''

''But if Stefan didn't recognize you… they don't know that you are alive?''

Natalie shook her head as she motioned for Elena to take a sit. The pale skinned sorcess knew she owed the girl some explanations though it was plainly obvious that the subject of her family was very delicate.

''No, my… brothers think I had died at the age of twelve. Giuseppe had send me to our maternal aunt in Boston in 1855- but a fire started on the boat I travelled on a winter night- the police had assumed a child couldn't have survived. My magic had managed to keep me alive long enough for someone to find and heal me, a witch it turned out. I still struggled around until at the age of fifteen. When the opportunity came I left for Europe, there I encountered the sorcess and joined them.''

Elena listened patiently to her story but a frown was already forming on the doppelgangers forehead. ''Why hadn't you come back?''

The curly grenade haired lady let out humorless chuckle as she passed a hand through her hair. ''Look, the reason Giuseppe had send me away was because he figured out I wasn't his daughter. And the way he found that out was because my magic started to manifest itself, while Damon and Stefan didn't show such signs. I didn't know what was going on with me- I didn't even realize all the strange coincidences that suddenly started to happen after I turned eleven where magical. Guisseppe one day became cold toward me and few weeks later I was already on my way to Boston. I was the magical bastard child; I didn't have anything to come back to Elena.''

Nathalie took a much needed breath as she continued more quietly. She hadn't told anyone of her past in such a long time. This town and now Stefan brought back far too many memories.

''And how was I to know if my brothers would had taken my side if they knew the truth? We were raised to damn the supernatural as evil. Stefan was just a child at that time, I loved him as he was my little brother… and Damon and I used to be best friends- the two dark nights of the town always searching for fun. We were the three inseparable Salvatores. But I was barely more then a child myself when all this happened. I was too scared to come back then. ''

''I had built up the courage fifteen years later- only to find Damon's and Stefan's graves. As they thought I was dead, I assumed the same. It wasn't till over a month ago that I heard there was a Pertrova doppelganger pregnant with one of my brothers, whom apparently had been vampires this entire time. Imagine my surprise.'' The blue eyed girl ended with sarcasm.

''I'm sorry.'' Elena uttered honestly though she didn't know what in the world she was apologizing for. Nevertheless she felt sorry for what happened to the woman in front of her. ''I know what it is like to loose someone you love. ''

''You're a kind person Elena. I'm glad Damon has you. I had gathered rumours about the famous Salvatore brothers… and let just say I hope you're not another Katherine.'' Natalie told her with a hint of protective warning.

''I'm nothing like her.'' Elena replied strongly.

The sky blue eyed woman nodded with a thoughtful smile. ''I had noticed that, strangely enough you two seem like exact opposites in personality… though somehow both of you had gotten both Salvatore boys on their knees.'' Natalie commented with a knowing look.

Elena didn't get provoked by this comment. ''I used to be with Stefan… but with time, and many events in between, we grew apart… while Damon and I got closer. I never played the two like _she _did.'' The chocolate haired woman spoke with hatred.

''Good to know.'' The sorcess replied with a nod. ''Especially if your carrying my niece or nephew.''

''I still can't get my head around that.'' Elena spoke softly inspecting her stomach as if suddenly it would start to look like a balloon. However, she still had her usual slim shape.

''It will still take weeks before you'll start showing at all; and months before you'll look really pregnant.'' Natalie told her off handy.

''I know, my dad was a doctor.''

Natalie got up from the bench and took a short walk to the window and back. ''Alright, as nice as it is to bond with my future-sister-in-law. I think you're friends will get worried if you don't show up soon… and I got few bounty hunters to take care of before diner.''

''You're going to be okay?'' Elena asked worried.

Natalie brushed her concern of with the roll of her eyes. ''I'm a one hundred and sixty five year old sorcess, I've learned few tricks over the years. But thanks for the concern.''

Elena nodded to that but her worry didn't go away. She could see the same cocky behavior Damon- she just hoped the sister didn't get as much in trouble as her brothers did.

''Why is my child going to be so special if both of us were human at the time… you know?'' The former cheerleader questioned with a small blush.

''Um… I've got no clue. That's the beauty of my mission.'' Natalie admitted raising hands with mock enthusiasm. Her facial expression then changed as her smile fell. ''Oh, and Elena. Could you please not mention anything to Stefan or Damon? I… I will reveal myself to them but I need some time. Please?''

''Alright. '' The brown eyed woman smiled. ''But I have a feeling it won't take the two long to figure out who you are if they will work together.''

''I guess you know better but thank you.'' Natalie replied with a crook smile before the two women once again disappeared in a cloud of shining dust while the amulet on the sorcess neck shinned brightly.

&T&M&T&

Matt was walking after his shift back home through the streets. They weren't able to find Natalie and to top that Elena seemed to decide it was the perfect moment to vanish. The football player was very aware that something could have happened to his ex-girlfriend and decided that as soon as he got home he would take his keys and try to look for her. Stefan was already on his way to her house before he planned to get Bonnie to cast a locator spell.

As he was passing, he stopped in his tracks seeing a person sitting on the edge of a five floor building with a bottle of alcohol… or more then one. The blond man debated if he could just walk away as if he was not seeing a certain original vampire getting totally wasted on a roof in the middle of the day. It was none of his business what Rebeka's issues were, however he had a feeling that her state could still be the back fired results of what he had told her few days ago. Sighting, he entered the building and after two minutes was slowly making his way through the roof.

''Nice way to spend the day, isn't it?'' Matt commented stopping further from the edge of the roof.

''What did you come here for?'' Rebeka questioned with her amusing accent, not bothering to look his way.

''I came to remind you that it is the middle of the day _and_ someone is going to soon call the police if you won't get down.'' The blond haired man replied taking a step closer.

''And why do you care? Wouldn't be it so much easier for you to ignore me?'' She asked icidly with a sad glare directed into the sky.

Matt sighted expecting this. ''Look, I'm sorry what I told you the other day. I didn't mean it that way.''

''Then what did you mean?!'' Rebeka demanded for the first time turning around. She sure looked pissed but behind it she was hurt and lonely.

Matt was silent for a second before going against his rational thinking and bend down to be at the vampire's level. ''I didn't mean to hurt you.''

Rebeka was shocked to say the least and studied his face for any trace of a lie- but there was none. He looked at her with pity which she didn't want- and yet felt glad he cared even that much.

''Apology accepted. You cleared your conscience, now you can go back to your perfect human life and let me finish that bottle.''

Matt rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile at her sulking. He stood up and took one more step toward her extending his hand in an offering gesture.

''Com'on, I know your like crazy strong but right now you're too drunk to even take down the policemen, should they come.''

Once again the original vampire was left astonished at the man's kindness. She didn't remember ever doing something to receive his help- but he didn't look like he was asking for anything from her. Matt was doing it for her- without any complicated scheme- and that realization made her internally smile more then she had in a long time.

''Alright, but I'm accepting just because people may get suspicious.'' She replied not wanting to make her self even more vulnerable then she already managed.

''Sure.'' Matt replied now openly smiling in amusement. He helped Rebeka to her feet and gently put a hand around her waist to guide her to the exit. The original vampire didn't need all his support to get down… but she absolutely didn't complain while he took care of her.

&T&M&T&

In the middle of the green-dense-forest of Mystic Falls many police cars were parked while a commotion took place further the narrow pathway. The older Salvatore arrived at the scene with narrowed eyes as he could already see what was in the distance but that expression changed when he saw the sheriff.

''Damon''

''Liz'' The vampire smirked as he got out of his car. ''How is my favorite sheriff doing?''

''Cut it out Damon, I'm not going to make those speeding tickets disappear.'' She couldn't help but smile when the vampire made a mock-hurt expression.

''Where would you get such an idea from?'' Damon played his act. What the sheriff didn't know though was that he had already very _kindly asked_ the secretary to deal with the tickets. But what Liz didn't know wouldn't make her mad.

The sheriff however new her friend long enough to notice the smug expression on the vampires face. The blond woman fixed him with a raised eyebrow. ''Damon, if you had compelled my staff-''

''Oh, relax Liz. What are you going to do? Sew me for my irresistible charm?'' He pacified the growing lines on her forehead though it was obvious he was teasing her.

''How is Bonnie doing?'' Liz asked changing the subject.

''Good considering someone tried to toast her. Had you found anything new?''

''No, nothing out of ordinary. Someone took the effort to make it look like an actual accident.'' The Sherriff replied seriously.

''Yeah, doesn't sound like good news.'' Damon commented.

The two adults walked from the side of the road and into the illuminated forest. Further ahead Damon could already hear the other officers chatting and analyzing the crime scene. The pair entered a small clearing where the techs were currently taking pictures and already took away the three bodies.

''Three men in their thirty's. No ID's or personal belongings however we found on them quiet an arsenal of weapons.'' Liz described as they examined the mess in front.

''What kind of weapons?'' Damon questioned glancing around.

''Everything. Knifes, pistolets, long-guns, crossbows, wooden stakes.'' The Sherriff described.

''Well, I don't think they were here for a picnic then.'' The blue eyed vampire said sarcastically.

The raved haired man went to see the bodies but he didn't recognize any of the men. All of them died because of one knife stab in the chest. They didn't desiccate so those were not vampires. Damon frowned at the scene in front with a serious expression before walking back to Liz.

''Looks like those were bounty hunters- and someone wasn't very pleased with them here.'' The blue eyed vampire spoke.

''Since when do we have to deal with Bounty hunters? And For whom?'' Liz asked confused.

Damon shuggered and passed her a grey phone- or rather what was left of it. ''Get your men to check this, it had been in the bushes.''

Liz opened a plastic foil into which Damon put the destroyed cellphone. ''You should have worn gloves.''

''But you know it wasn't me. A I have a great alibi, and B I clean up after myself.'' The vampire smirked sarcastically.

''I didn't need to know _that_.'' The Sherriff send him a glare since there were multiple officers around who could overhear their abnormal conversation.

Damon's smirk didn't fall, however he decided to make another turn around the area to search for clues. The forest was peaceful with the animals running around in liberty. The local population of bunnies had however decreased over the past two years- _what a shock!_ Damon thought amused remembering the news he heard this morning. The ecologists blamed it on pollution while the cause of this phenomenon lived in the same house he did.

The wind was delicately brushing the grass when the ice blue vampire got a strange feeling. His vampire scenes where alarming him of another presence close by- most likely watching him. Whoever the person was he didn't recognize the scent that the wind blew in his direction. However the little-constant-space of a human heartbeat was unmistakably there.

At a vampire speed, Damon flew toward the person hiding around an oak tree few meters away. He pushed her against the plant grabbing her throat. The female wore a long black coat with a hood that covered most of her pale face.

The older Salvatore didn't get a good look at her because a second later he was being thrown- with magic- across the forest. The woman didn't waste her time as she hurriedly took off while the witch/bitch left the blue eyed man to dispatch himself from a branch his shoulder was stuck into. With a grimace he pulled himself away cursing loudly whoever it was for ruining his favorite jacket.

&T&M&T&

Elena quietly opened the front door of the house after mysteriously appearing behind her own home. Luckily it was a remote corner which no-one should have seen. The transporting thing Natalie did made her dizzy, or was it the overload of information?

As soon as she entered the house her brother was already waiting for her with a worried and slightly angry expression. ''Where were you? I've been calling your phone for the past hour.''

''I'm alright Jeremy. I had to speak with someone urgently.'' She replied evasively- still not aware the information that her brother had found.

''Then you better call Stefan and Bonnie before they perform the locator spell.'' Her brother informed her with a mad and skeptic expression.

Elena immediately send a text to both her friends saying that she was okay and that she would explain later. In all honesty the brow eyed girl couldn't believe she forgot to come up with an excuse for her disappearance. They had been in the middle of spying on Natalie and she just vanished. It wasn't really surprising considering their history that her friends expected the worse.

''Who did you meet?'' Jeremy questioned narrowing his eyes at her. Elena remarked that he was edgy, even anxious for some reason. It was then that she remembered her earlier conversation with Matt about the drawing Jer found.

''Natalie.'' Elena watched carefully her brother's reaction, and of course she noticed that he knew something, otherwise he wouldn't suddenly get all curious rather then worried.

''Really, what did you two talk about?''

_Her being Damon's and Stefan's sister, but that's not all! Apparently you're going to be an uncle! _The doppelganger thought silently entering the living room. Of course she could not tell her brother any of that, especially the last part before she had a chance to talk with Damon. Elena schooled her expression and hoped that Jeremy didn't find it bizzar that she was unconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.

Elena walked toward the kitchen as she slowly started the subject thinking through her words. ''Jer, Matt told me you found some old drawing and you were doing some research around it… did you find anything?''

The teenager looked at her unsure for a moment. He was conflicted if he should reveal the information he found right now but he finally gave her silently the piece of paper from his back pocket. Elena took it and opened it with narrowed eyes. Her expression changed quickly as comprehension washed over her face after she read the paragraph.

''You don't look surprised.'' Jeremy noted as he crossed his arms with a knowing look.

Elena sighted as she put the paper down on the table. ''Look Jer, we got to talk…''

By the evening, Damon wore a very unhappy expression when he put his cotton black shirt and his favorite jacket in the bin. Oh, the bitch would pay for this. Literary and Metaphorically. The raven haired vampire changed into a dark blue shirt and as always he let the three top buttons open. Elena had texted him that she was coming over later and he intended to make it an unforgettable night for her…

… The icy blue eyed vampire had no idea that the girl in question had the very same thing in mind. She changed into a knee length cream dress- it wasn't too formal but it obviously wasn't meant to be walked around the house. Elena tried to convince herself that she didn't put it on in an effort to impress the blue eyed vampire, however the more she thought of it the less she cared. The doppelganger had bigger worries on her mind then her clothing.

Elena didn't even have the chance to knock before the door opened itself revealing an amused raven haired vampire. Behind that smirk however there was hidden an indescribable joy that he could call the beautiful woman in front of him his.

''Welcome, Ms Gilbert.'' Damon teased as he bent down to kiss her hand like a southern gentleman would.

''Mr Salvatore.'' Elena played back with amusement. Damon took hold of her hand and guided her gently inside.

The vampire rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind. ''Please, Mr Salvatore is my father. I'm far too hot and handsome to be called that.''

''You asked for it mister.'' Elena mocked walking into the richly decorated living-room of the empty house.

She was sure that Bonnie was currently at Caroline's with Stefan. The idea of being alone with Damon in his house gave her goose dumps. It was truly a silly reaction considering how much time he had spend lately together. The irregular patterns of fire brought her some comfort in the eventful evening ahead.

Elena noticed that she was a bit paranoid around her still flat belly. She witnessed how powerful the vampire hearing could be, but the blue eyed man next to her seemed completely oblivious to the tiny heart beating inside her womb.

Damon guided her past the living room and outside into the cool breeze of a March evening. The view from the porch was quite breath taking at first. Since the boarding house was located on a hill, Elena could see in the distance the soft lights illuminating from the center of Mystic Falls. At the same time the night sky was covered in a bright layer of shinning stars. The bunches of leaves from the dark forest melted together creating an uneven layer which a human eye couldn't distinguish from a dark lake or sea.

''A nice view, isn't it?'' A male voice voiced from behind her.

Elena turned around to see Damon holding two glasses of red wine. She hadn't even noticed when he left to take those but no matter how romantic he was trying to be, Elena's responsible side told her that she couldn't possibly have alcohol when she was expecting…

Instead of taking the glass, Elena got closer and rapped her arms around Damon's neck. She closed her eyes resting her forehead against his chin as she inhaled his intoxicating sent. Damon quickly caught on and rapped his arms around her chest with a passion. The young woman slowly looked up to meet his intense gaze. As she was lost in his crystal blue gaze which shinned with passion and love, Damon was also speechless as the beauty in his arms stood there with those wide chocolate eyes.

It could have last an eternity before their lips slowly met. Both of them shared an equal amount of uncertainty, passion, fear and love in the kiss to come. The entire world could have burned down or froze to ice and they wouldn't have noticed. Here, at this short impasse, away from other people eyes, the couple could truly start showing the other how much they mattered.

The usually cold hearted vampire felt a shock of electricity go through him every time he was able to touch Elena. It was like the young woman was bringing his dead heart back to life. Before the kiss could make the human faint, Damon broke off and breathed deeply as he inhaled the perfume of her sent. He started to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her arm. Elena's breath caught in her throat at every touch. She knew she planned to tell him of the development in her womb, of both the happiness and fear she felt because of it.

In truth the responsible young woman was as happy of this miracle as she was terrified. She didn't know how to tell anyone. Not even the man she loved in front of her. She didn't know how to be a mother, if she ever thought of having children it was in a long long time. The chocolate eyed woman didn't want to bring an innocent child, her innocent child, into a world full of loss, violence and uncertainty. It felt like it was her fault but as she looked into the eyes of the man who didn't know he even fathered her child, she knew she didn't regret any decision that her led her to the place she was currently at.

''Wait.'' The doppelganger whispered almost inaudibly as the vampire continued to kiss her skin in the dark night.

''Why?'' Damon exhaled but didn't stop making it harder for the girl to concentrate.

''I need to tell you something.'' Elena spoke again with more volume.

''Can't it wait till the morning?'' Damon asked as he slowly pulled away pouting. He took some of her hair that got out of place and put them behind the young woman's ear.

Elena smiled at the gesture. She looked to the side for a moment lost in thought before she faced the vampire again. Their hands weren't rapped around each other anymore. The glasses of red wine where long time forgotten on the side. The couple was less then a foot apart from each other and yet the tension of such a close proximity and no contact was torturous.

''Elena, what is it?'' Damon asked with trepidation that for some reason that the woman in front would any second step away from him and his life.

Elena herself had the very same yet opposite thoughts as she looked uncertainly at Damon not fully able to meet his gaze. ''Do you love me?''

The vampire who thought at first he had miss heard the question – he laughed quietly as he bend down and whispered softly in her ear. Their cheeks however were separate by an inexplicable force both of them had a hard time telling the origin of. The pull toward the other was as strong as the fear of the action.

''You realize how a silly question that is?'' The blue eyed vampire whispered with passion.

Damon took her chin with his hand and pulled it delicately up to ensure that the usually courageous woman would look at his intense gaze which held more love at this moment then any words could describe.

''I love you Elena Gilbert. I always will and it seems I always had. And be sure that everyday I want to fall in love with you again for the rest of eternity.'' The raven haired man voiced as he caressed her cheek. ''Does that answer your question?''

Elena felt like a warm protective shield placed itself around her heart as she lend in his hand. ''I love you Damon Salvatore. I love you more then I realized it was possible to love.'' She told him staring right into his soul.

''Do you remember us together… I mean the day before the New Years Eve party?'' The young woman asked slowly.

Damon had no idea where did this tray of thoughts come from but didn't oppose to the question. ''Of course, how could I forget the famous Elena Summers sneaking into my bedroom and staying for the nigh.'' The vampire traced his hand down her cheek and neck, down her waist suggestively.

Elena caught his hand in the effort to make Damon concentrate on her face. ''You were human, I was human…'' The doppelganger hinted with a meaningful look.

''Elena, I don't speak this 'I'm not finishing my sentences' language. You'll have to be a bit clearer than that.'' Damon replied confused.

Elena sighted knowing he was right. _Men. _She thought, _always have to give them the information on a silver plate. _

''Alright'' The young woman said as an idea occurred to her. She placed Damon hands around her waist to the vampire's further confusion. ''I want you to close your eyes and just listen, then tell me what you hear.''

''Elena, what the…'' Damon started with a raised eyebrow but the doppelganger shushed him with her finger.

''Humor me.'' Elena joked but there was seriousness that the one hundred and seventy year old vampire didn't miss. ''Please.''

Damon found himself oblige rather then listening to his better judgment. He closed his eyes with a frown. The vampire's first instinct was to seek out the steady rhythm of Elena's heart, which was normally present. For a wild second he had thought she had been turned and he hadn't noticed.

The raven haired man proceeded by listening to any foreign sounds in the house, in the garden, the forest, the animals, the insects, the water movement, the wind… he even could here the cars on the highway miles away.

''A clue would be very much appreciated since I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for.'' Damon finally said frustrated after few seconds.

Elena took his frustration with amusement. ''A clue? Really? The big bad vampire can't even accomplish a little challenge.'' She teased him. The young woman realized that her words weren't kind but the look she gave the man infront took away any harsh feelings.

Damon was about to throw a sarcastic comment back before the chocolate eyed eighteen your old female bit him to it. ''Especially if the surprise lies between his hands.''

The vampire's eyes narrowed once again but not in frustration. His mind was very quickly processing the entire conversation they had and Elena's anxious behavior. Furthermore, now the icy blue eyed man stared widely at Elena's stomach. Saying that he had a hard time believing he was not hallucinating the tiny heart beat, a second heart beat, coming from the girl he loved was the understatement of the past two centuries.

''Wuuu… Are you...'' Damon asked still staring at her stomach but seemed unable to finish his sentence.

''Yes.'' Elena with equally wide eyes.

''How long?''

''Well, that time I mentioned in 1863… which in a strange way would make me one month and a half.'' Elena replied to his quick question yet both of them seemed unable to name her condition out loud.

''No, I meant how long do _you_ know?'' Damon questioned looking like he wasn't sure it all wasn't a very weird dream.

''Since this morning.''

''Wow, I just… wow.'' Damon mumbled looking even paler then corps did.

Strangely enough, he didn't let go of Elena. Instead he moved his hands toward her stomach in wonder. ''You're pregnant.'' The vampire voiced the obvious, he was completely overwhelmed.

''And you're going to be the dad… Are you okay with that?'' Elena asked suddenly growing unsure seeing the unreadable mask on Damon's face.

Seeing her expression Damon laughed openly. A real and true laugh; which held more emotions that the vampire had felt for quite a while. Suddenly, the ground under the girl disappeared when she found herself in the vampires arms. Damon turned around with her in the blackest night before staring right into those deep brown eyes.

''You stupid, brave, kind, sexy, loving and good human girl, I would be the worlds biggest idiot if I wasn't okay with that.'' He told her before kissing her suddenly. ''I love you, Elena. More then you could comprehended. I want you and I want _our_ child. But this possibility didn't cross my mind in my wildest dreams. So please give me a second or two- You surely know how to surprise a guy.''

Elena kissed him again, rapping her hands around his neck and savoring the blissful moment she dreaded most of the day. ''I love you. I still didn't manage to really get the idea that I'm expecting around my head. I guess destiny made us both a surprise.''

''If that's just a surprise, then I'm not sure if I want to know something shocking.'' Damon joked us he carried Elena back into the living-room.

The raven haired vampire didn't notice the guilty and worried look that placed itself on Elena's face. Natalie's words about her child didn't let her rest, she wanted safety for herself but most importantly for all her loved ones. The tiny heart beat that safely grew in her womb had already strangely taken place on that list. Elena didn't know why, she knew she was going to be a mother for no more then a day and yet her in sticks all wanted to protect the child with everything she had… her child. Why was her child important?

Also, Elena couldn't imagine how both Salvatore's brothers are going to react to the reappearance of their long lost sister. Furthermore, how is everyone going to react when they learn she is pregnant with Damon's child?

Sensing her distress, Damon gently put his lips to her. The young woman in his arms slowly relaxed as she decided that her problems will still be there tomorrow. Today evening, she could celebrate the news in the arms of the man who loved her. They both deserved to be blindly and blissfully happiness, even for few hours.

&T&M&T&

The deserted wet street was cover in shadows and smoke coming from a factory close by. The smell of the air felt like rotten eggs, the dogs in the alley run without companions while drunken and drugged men and women sat in a drier stop further away. The delicate cold rain mercilessly fell on anyone under it. The wind around wasn't strong yet it made every other sane person quickly enter the shelter of their homes.

The drunkards laughed stupidly in the background of the falling rain. They were far too occupied by themselves to notice something strange about the street they were on. None of them bothered to turn around or to even be curious at the soft thunder like noise that came from afar. The punks didn't see a black portal with magnificent golden lights shinning from it.

The portal grew bigger until it was the size of a door. Through the golden & ivory black mirror came a young woman- teenager really. The girl couldn't be more then sixteen. Her neck-length-gently-curled-hair were as black as the night and the darkness she emerged from. Her cloths were dark too, she wore a modern long sleeved lightly grey dress. Her skin looked tan making her strongly wavy dark hair softer in look.

In the powerful golden light contrasting against the darkness, the girl looked like a fallen angel despite her young face. However, one look at those widely open guarded eyes and anyone could see the kindness behind the amber pupils. The girls' eyes were a very special combination. There were shades of brown and blue which when met made her lens look like soft snow flakes of gold inhibited the mysterious gaze.

The girl held in one hand an old and worn out bag. She stepped away from the portal like the endless tunnel didn't surprise her. The strange door closed back behind. As the cold breeze hit her face, the amber eyed girl grimaced; she quickly took out a sweater from the backpack. Once she had the protection layer on, she quickly took out one of the simplest cell phones there were on the market before dilating a new number and saving it under L.

The softly tan skinned girl looked like she clearly didn't fit in the surrounding of the dark street. She took another sweater over with a hood and changed her lightly silver sandals into sneakers. The purely black-haired beauty took out the phone once again and answered the incoming call from L as she quickly walked away from the remote street:

''Lucas, I'm in.''


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Tick Talk **

The wild blew wildly toward the widows of the violet room. The sharp moonlight was the only source to illuminate the darkness outside as well as the bedroom of the young witch. A wild storm was dancing unpredictably during the night bringing a cold breeze after the sunny days. One of the three bedroom widows flew suddenly open yet the caramel skinned witch didn't wake up. Instead, Bonnie tossed and turned with sweat on her forehead. The young witch struggled under a invisible force she didn't know wasn't there. The dream however seemed so vivid that multiple objects around the room rose into air under the Bennet's witch distress.

In her slumber, Bonnie stood in the middle of pure darkness while incomprehensible sounds were coming at her from all direction. Angry, pleading and terrified voices swam around her yet the teenager could distinguish a single one of them. Panicking, Bonnie ran straight ahead into what seemed nothingness. However after a certain moment she stopped as four coffins appeared in front of her.

Only one though, a silver coffin; caught her attention. She walked toward it slowly as realization came even in her subconscious that this was a vision. Without thinking about her actions, Bonnie touched the metal and didn't expect the box to open, and yet it did. Inside of the silver coffin laid a craved white oak stake with symbols the young witch never encountered before.

Once again Bonnie found herself in the darkness. The silver coffin vanished as soon as it came. Bonnie found herself in a colorfully decorated room- the witch had a feeling she should be able to place where this room was yet her mind was empty of possibilities. Bonnie hear a child's giggle from the pink sheeted crib in front of her but before Bonnie could even make a step to see the child the image was gone. The young witch turned around as she felt wind touch her face. All of the sudden she was at a cemetery full of fallen and decaying leaves of the late autumn. With bewilderment Bonnie saw a R.I.P with the name:

Mickealson

With a scream Bonnie woke up to the darkness of her new room at the boarding house. She was shaking and entirely covered with sweat from the horrific nightmare. Bonnie stood up quickly from her bed to close the window that the storm outside must have forced to open. However the young witch didn't see the grenade haired and sky blue eyed sorcess sitting in the darkness of the roof as her palms slowly lost their golden shin.

&T&M&T&

Elena blinked blindly as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight. The young woman felt warmth sheets surround her yet an inexplicable cold body lie to her left. The brow eyed eighteen year old didn't however want to change her position, as she felt a hand softly caress her hair and cheek. An involuntary smiled made its way on her face as she lend in sleepily into the touch. The man who found himself holding the beauty in front didn't resist at all as he happily held the girl, his girl, securely in his arms.

''I know you're not asleep Elena. I can here your heart bit quicken.'' Damon teased almost singing those words.

The woman in question opened one eye to look at him with curiosity as she wasn't sure if the entire situation wasn't some kind of dream:

''Do you want me to get up?''

''Don't be silly.'' Damon answered as he pressed his lips for the unthiem time.

Both of them savored the kiss with passion as the water drops on the windows combined with the sunlight illuminated the wooden bedroom. The kissing started to get more passionately and Elena wondered briefly if she was ever going to make it out of the king size bed today.

The doppelganger pulled away as she needed to breathe. Damon let her rest as he slowly started to kiss her arm and neck, all the time smirking at the irony of the situation.

''What time is it?'' Elena questioned as her head finally started to clear.

''Sometime during forever.'' Damon replied amused.

''Damon, seriously, I've got school today. I need to get ready.'' The human girl explained as she started sit up under the covers. The chocolate eyed woman looked for her cloths only to find them torn into pieces few meters away from her.

''Great.'' Elena commented sarcastically. She did like that shirt.

Damon groaned as Elena opened wider the blinds letting in fully the sun. She wrapped Damon's black shirt around her. The former cheerleader didn't like how high the sun actually was. The doppelganger quickly looked at her phone only to see that it was already past 11 am.

''Shit, I'm so late.''

''Then don't go at all. By the time you'll get the school you'll have one period left.'' The vampire tried to convince her as he pulled some boxers on.

''That's no excuse to skip more than I already did.'' The brown eyed beauty replied getting her cloths from the bag and walking to the large and modern bathroom.

Elena was done brushing her teeth when a pair of cool hands wrapped themselves around her. The vampire said lowly in her ear. ''What do I have to do to make you stay?''

''I've spend the past two days here and I feel awful since both Bonnie and Stefan purposively stayed away during the weekend. Now it's Monday and I have to go back to the normal human life. Plus, Jeremy can't live alone. You're not winning this one.'' The doppelganger replied as she tried to ignore him and clean her face.

''Then make the punk move in here.'' Damon responded sounding like a child who pounded since he knew he couldn't get his favorite candy now.

The doppelganger rolled her eyes at him knowing that he's words weren't fully serious. ''Well, you've got yourself to blame that he doesn't like you.''

''Oh come'on. I haven't threatened him in months.'' Damon continued in his childish rumbling. ''Besides; I though he was past being mad at me for snapping his neck that one time.''

The blue eyed vampire knew instantly that this was a very wrong thing to save due to the thunderous glare that followed from Elena: ''I'm still debating if I'm past _that.''_

''Alright, I know, wrong thing to say. I'm an insensitive ass… yada yada yada. But seriously though, since you're pregnant now, would you consider moving in here.'' Damon asked with an unreadable smirk.

''I'll consider it.'' Elena replied as she passed him to get her torn cloths into a bin. Damon suddenly appeared next to her and she knew this time he was truly curious about the answer.

The straight brown haired girl sighted as she looked into those ice blue gaze before responding: ''Look, Damon. I'm sure about you, about us. But I feel like we need to give other people time to get the idea of _us_ together around their heads. Jeremy for starters. I don't mind people knowing that we're together, rather the opposite… but I don't want them to think I got knocked up.''

''You kind of did though.'' Damon replied mimicking her yet he did understand where those words were coming from as he nodded unconsciously. ''Plus, we kind of have to still tell everyone that I knocked you up and survive the consequences. ''

''Yes, it sometimes helps that you're so hard to kill.'' Elena joked trying to lighten the atmosphere. The young woman pressed her lips toward his and she didn't have that far to go considering how close they had been standing. ''You can come over to my house tonight though…''

''Can't wait.'' Damon whispered back in-between the kisses.

Damon managed to push her down and back onto the cream sheeted wooden bed. Elena didn't protest at first and instead she was the one to circle her hands around Damon's neck to pull him in closer. However as soon as the vampire felt he had won his silent challenge to keep her at the mason few hours longer, Elena rolled out of his grip the first chance she had and laughed at his expression from the other side of the bed.

''I need to go to school Damon.'' The doppelganger explained as she took her purse. Damon silently noted that she didn't take any of her cloths or cosmetics back with her.

''So when are we going to tell the Scooby doo gang about our blissful night one hundred and forty seven years ago?'' Damon called after her as she was walking toward the hallway. Elena looked back at him with an innocent expression even if this prospect did make her stomach turn with a mixture of anticipation and worry. Damon knew her however too well not to notice those hidden feelings.

''We can start today.'' Elena finally decided feeling a bit better when Damon's expression seemed to mimic her own feelings to a certain extent. Glancing at her phone again, the doppelganger calculated that she wouldn't even be there for one entire period. Damn Damon. When the finals came she really will need Bonnie to put a spell on him or something.

''Let's agree who tells who and in which order, okay?'' Elena decided after a second as both of them made their way toward the kitchen through the empty house.

The raven haired vampire was smiling fully since he did manage to make her stay a while longer. ''Your wish, my command.'' The blue eyed man teased as he scoped her into his arms and jumped from the stair case only to lad softly on the first floor.

''Damon!'' She scolded him but the vampire was completely unaffected as he carried her into the kitchen before the two started to discuss the conversations to come.

&T&M&T&

''So, do you want to come over to my house after last period?'' Caroline asked cheerfully as her and Stefan walked down the hallway toward history.

''Yes, that would be great.'' The light haired vampire replied with a friendly smile.

Caroline seemed to be looking for him to continue but when the male vampire didn't, she shock her head and chuckled under her breath. ''At what time did you and Bonnie leave the Boarding house this morning?''

Stefan attempted to refuse to reply as he helped her get one of the books they needed for today's class from her locker, however the blond's searching gaze made him sight as he playfully rolled his eyes- not at the information he was about to give but rather Caroline's light humor which accompanied her question.

''quarter past seven. Why?"

''No reason.'' The blond cheerleader replied quickly but her friend knew her too well as it was Caroline's turn to continue. ''Alright, both of you look like you didn't have a decent night sleep in a few days.''

''I sleep well, just not that much. Bonnie had been having some nightmares recently though.'' The younger Salvatore said sounding slightly concerned.

''Is she alright?'' Caroline question worried.

''Well, she told me she can't make sense of her dreams and it was nothing to worry about… may be you'll have a better shot at asking her?''

''Maybe.'' The blond vampire exhaled, when was anything easy in this town? They almost reached the history class by the time Caroline restarted the conversation. ''So… it's nothing to do with the fact that Elena and Damon… are together now?''

Stefan exhaled- not in amusement this time- as he answered the obvious question behind her words. ''Like I told you Caroline, I still care for her, and I don't think I'll ever stop. But when I see how both of them change with eachother- I can't help that think it's for the best. Damon is not acting like an ass all the time-''

''-just most of the time.'' The blond vampire chipped in making Stefan smile.

''Yes… I thought that I wouldn't be able to be around them, however it feels like everyday it bothers me less and less.''

''That's good. Don't get me wrong- Elena is my best friend- but you need to get over her and be happy again.'' The cheerleader summarized her thoughts as she sat in the desk next to the Salvatore. The class was about to start and both vampires were aware that they missed the female Gilbert. _Seriously, _Caroline thought, _Elena is going to fail if the two love birds are going to keep this up._

Stefan paid very little attention to Alaric's lecture on the derulment of the Second World War. The green eyed vampire had fought in that War, what could there possibly be that he hadn't heard already? The former ripper kept his mind off class in general. This entire week was to be a test if he could handle school or not. With Caroline's constant help so far there had been very little to no incidents- but thinking of all the girls and boys pumping veins under their skin… let's just say that was a completely unproductive thought considering Stefan was trying to stay in control.

The minutes ticked by, especially for someone who had over 163 years. Sooner then later the class was dismissed. In the noisy hallways of high school the two vampires made their way toward Caroline's car however the female blond- much like Bonnie- got a message from Elena to meet her at her house.

As the two girls left the Mystic Falls high school in Bonnie's car, Stefan drove toward Caroline's home to wait for her there. Sheriff Forbs was always working till late hours in the station therefore Stefan felt confident that he will have some time to himself. The former ripper planned to go on a hunt in a few minutes when his attention was caught by the fact that there was a dark BMV following him for a while.

The younger Salvatore took a detour root in order to check his suspicion, and as he expected the car turned around at every corner he did. Growing suspicious of these turn of events, Stefan speed up trying to loose the tail. The vampire looked in the retrieve mirror to see who had the nerve to follow a vampire- to see the strangely familiar face of Natalie.

On a sharp turn the sky blued eyed woman was the one to speed past him before stopping in the middle of the road blocking his path. The Salvatore was force to stop his car meters away, he thought of turning around and driving off. But something about this girl didn't let his mind at rest. There was something unmistakably familiar in her face and eyes.

These same hazel eyes watched the younger Salvatore brother get out off the car as Natalie mimicked his movement in perfect synchronization. The curly grenade haired woman walked toward the vampire slowly but with determination as she approached studying him intently. Her face was however unreadable, while Stefan was dominated by suspicion and confusion.

''What do you want?'' The green eyed vampire demanded.

''Nothing of you, I simply wish to talk.'' Came the response. Her accent was quiet special. There was a note of the British melody in it but at the same time Stefan didn't miss the Southern American accent.

''About what?''

''Why so much hostility Stefan?'' Natalie questioned with raised eyebrows.

''Pardon me if blocking the road isn't seen as the example of friendliness.'' Stefan replied not in the mood to deal with the stranger.

''You really did forget about me? Didn't you?'' The sorcess asked wistfully as she looked at the forever seventeen year old in front of her.

Stefan wasn't sure how to respond to her sincerely crushed face. He could feel it in his gut that he should remember her and yet the memory was buried too deeply over the years: ''I can't remember who you are, Natalie.'' The Salvatore replied sounding apologetic despite himself.

The sorcess nodded in understanding as her hand when through her dense hair. ''Yeah, I know I shouldn't have expect you to remember me that well after such a long time. But still, I thought that our secret mission when you were six to steal Damon's horse had been more member able than that.'' Natalie attempted to joke.

Stefan froze in that moment when a wave of long time passed events rushed through his head as the words spoken by her suddenly clicked in his head. He looked with wide eyes at the young woman infront as his mind seemed to work at the speed of light. Stefan saw it then. The familiar eyes- same eyes Damon had- same eyes their mother apparently had- blink on Natalie's face. He saw that spotless pale skin and those unique cheekbones. Puberty did change her a lot, but unmistakably she was the little girl that had been his constant during his early childhood.

''Alice?'' Stefan asked feeling like his jaw may hit the floor at any moment.

''You know I always hated the name father gave me.'' The sorcess replied but there was confirmation in her sky blue eyed gaze. ''Hi little brother.''

''But, but… it is impossible. You're not a vampire.'' The youngest Salvatore stated feeling like he was loosing the ground beneath his feet.

Natalie walked few steps closer to him, while the vampire didn't protest; he didn't trust his eye sight at all. The blue eyed sorcess looked very hesitant as she took Stefan's hand and squeezed it, which he let her. ''I'm not a vampire Stef, neither a ghost if you're wondering, and let's just say that there's a very long and complicated story to why I'm still alive and looking like a twenty year old.''

''I thought you were dead. Damon told me you died on a ship catastrophe.'' Stefan uttered in astonishment.

Natalie chuckled humorlessly at those words. ''For my defense, so did I. The names on the cemetery give the allusion that both of you were long gone by the time I came back to mystic Falls.''

The two siblings stared at each other in silence as there were no words to describe the ocean of emotions playing in their eyes. Stefan was the first to take a step closer, and as if on cue the sky blue eyed woman threw her hands around his neck in a hug. The Salvatore brother hugged his long lost sister intensely as he listen to her heart beat and smelled the still unchangeable smell.

''I thought I'll never see you again Ally, ever.'' Stefan whispered in her ear as his own voice wasn't far from shaking.

''Me too.'' Alice-Natalie whispered back, with a definitely tearful voice as she buried her face in her younger brother's shoulder.

The two sibling stood in silence on a deserted road surround by the forest, they held eachother like their life depend on it. Stefan rested his chin on his sister's dense dark grenade hair as he looked into the distance.

&T&M&T&

Damon entered the bar in the early afternoon looking for his drinking buddy. Sure enough, Alaric was sitted at a stool next to the bar tender. The history teacher was drinking bear when the raven haired vampire casually sat next to his friend.

''Get for my friend here and me a double shot sweetie.'' The blue eyed vampire smirked charmingly at the waitress infront of him. The girl blushed at the smirk she received from the older Salvatore as she went get their order.

''A double shot? It's barely afternoon.'' Alaric protested with a raised eyebrow.

''Trust me Ric, you'll change your mind in a few minutes.'' Damon responded with a roll of his eyes and yet a grimace played around his pale face.

''What now? Klaus? Katherine? Leprecons from hell?'' The teacher-slash-vampire-hunter questioned with exasperation as he took a sip of his beer.

''Leprecons from hell?'' Damon repeated with a weirded out expression as he looked at his friend. ''Maybe I should take your drink.''

''Do that, I need a vacation.'' Alaric replied as he took another sip.

''You're serious there Ric?'' The raven haired asked with confusion.

''Yeah, not right now, but as soon as the school year is over I'm planning to go on a nice beach, meet a nice girl, and spend my summer away from the supernatural crap of this town.'' The history teacher explained looking at his friend.

Damon looked at Alaric for a moment with an unreadable expression before he shuggered and rose the drink he received. ''Oh, well, nice. Cheers to that.''

The two man toasted their shot in the air. Damon studied his drink as he made the remaining liquid travel around the edges of the glass. ''Since we're doing this lame soul dream plans: I got Elena pregnant.''

Alaric was drinking his bear at the moment when the ice blue eyed vampire uttered those words, it was done so casually like he talked about the weather outside. Ric chocked on his drink as he coughed violently. Once he regained control over himself, the history teacher watched the 171 year old infront with wild eyes.

''You're kidding, right?'' The teacher asked uncertainly almost dreading the answer.

''Nope.'' Responded Damon, he made a popping sound before getting himself another drink. ''Technically, I got her pregnant 146 years ago, but while dealing with the 'supernatural crap' as you put it, it's a minor detail.''

''Who else knows?''

Damon just made a skeptic face. ''Elena is planning to tell her BFFs soon, but apart from us. You're the first person to know. Feel honored.''

Alaric stared at the shameless vampire with dread as he passed to rub his stiff face. ''This is so not happening…''

''Hello gentleman, or should I rather say vampire and his pseudo vampire hunter friend?'' Came a vaguely familiar voice to the two man sitting. They both turned around to see Bill Forbes standing not far from them with a far too confident smile in Damon's opinion.

''The proud and caring father of Barbie vampire, the highway is in the opposite direction.'' The raven haired vampire spoke back getting irritated just at the sight of the man. Sure, blondie was not his favorite person in the world, but that man didn't deserve to still walk after what he had done to her.

''Ah Damon, there's no need to be rude.'' Bill replied getting a sit at the bar next to the two men.

''Do you have a death wish?'' Alaric questioned as he watched the man order casually a coffee.

''You won't kill me in a crowded bar. I have nothing to fear.''

Damon glare just intensified at Bill's calm and arrogant tone. ''You'll be rotting in the woods before anyone would so much as blink.'' The older Salvatore threatened with a dangerously low voice.

''You threaten a lot Damon, is this how man used to have conversations in the 19th century?'' Bill replied unaffected. ''But you won't kill Sheriff's ex-husband. Am I wrong?''

'' Never underestimate me.'' Damon smirked.

''What do you want?'' Alaric questioned as he saw that the conversation between the two man wasn't going any place good.

Bill turned his gaze from a fuming vampire to the local history teacher. ''I'm back on the council. I want you to agree tomorrow to add vervain to every water source in town, or else I'll expose you and your brother.''

Damon made the act to pounder over the proposition at hand before replying. ''Or since you can't be compelled, I could just kill you.'' The raven haired vampire grabbed at an inhuman speed the sherrif's ex-husband by the throat.

''Go ahead, you'll have just fifty people to compel. But did I forget to mention that I added this morning vervain to all drinks and dishes- other than alcohol of course. Will you kill fifty customers as well before they run out from here screaming?'' Bill whispered due to the pressure on his throat.

''Let him go. He's not worth it.'' Alaric put a hand on his shoulder firmly though he knew that it was nothing against Damon's supernatural strength.

Damon gaze was furious as he saw that the jerk managed to checkmate him this time. He pushed the seemingly older man backwards causing a small scene before grabbing his jacket and making his way out of the bar before he would do something he'll regret later- or not.

&T&M&T&

Stefan pushed the wooden door open with a piercing sound. The old mason was deserted and soundless apart from their slow foot steps across the parquet. The sky blue eyed woman walked with curiosity forward as she silently examined the main room. She crossed her arms reflectively feeling quite small comparing to the enormous room she stood in.

''Do you want anything to drink?'' Stefan asked softly when his long lost sister paused to study a photograph of Damon and him that Elena had placed on one of the selfs. The two brothers had their arms around the other shoulder as they grinned at something.

''No, thank you.'' The sorcess replied with the English ascent the vampire noticed earlier. Natalie turned back toward him with an uncertain expression. ''Damon won't be here anytime soon, right?''

''No.'' Stefan assured her feeling slightly confused at her timid behavior when their older brother came in the conversation. He remembered that his sister had avery strong personality- even as a child.

Natalie wasn't a fool and she noticed her act to hold herself together was quite poor. Little did her brother know that this was probably the most vulnerability she had let herself show in the past two centuries. The sorcess sighted with a look of a woman who leaved through more then one could understand, the curly grenade haired took a sit on the red couch and crossed her legs before she asked with curiosity:

''When was this picture taken?''

Stefan took a sit next to her before the vampire replied. ''1862 I believe'' the younger brother elaborated as the throw started to form itself on his sister's forehead. ''Damon and I had been… in a feud for the quite some time.''

''Are you still?'' Natalie questioned looking taken a back.

Stefan immediate response died on his lips as he though through the reassuring words he had been about to say. The younger Salvatore looked at his hands for a moment before answering seriously. ''I think we're both forgiven eachother for our wrongs of the past, even if not… everything had been completely sorted out between us. It's a very long story.''

''It was Katherine that tore you apart, wasn't it?'' The question came much more like a angry statement.

''She did… and another girl brought us back on the same side.''

''Cryptic much brother, isn't that 'girl' named Elena Gilbert?'' Natalie smirked though the smile didn't fully reach her eyes. The atmosphere in the room however got lighter with her switch of moods.

''Um, yes, but how do you know about Elena?'' Stefan questioned with surprised narrowed eyes.

''From the source.'' Nathalie replied coolly. ''We had a heart to heart girl conversation few days ago. Though I'm hurt neither of my brothers bothered to mention me.''

''You're telling me that Elena knows?'' Stefan restated though he couldn't manage to be surprised anymore.

''Yes. I see she did keep her word. I didn't want you to find out about me from someone else.'' His sister explained slowly.

The younger brother reculantly agreed before approaching a different angle. ''You're not a vampire, and you can't be human without aging, the only other explanation I can think of is magic. But I never heard of immortal witches?''

''You were always a bright kid.'' Natalie replied playfully though a part of her was stunned at the speed her long lost younger brother was catching on. ''You're right, I posses magic and I'm not an immortal. I'm a sorcess, a person who received special training regarding her magical abilities at a young age before the child actually matures into a witch. The energy generated by the medallion I'm wearing let's me slow down the aging process to the point where I don't seem to age at all.''

Stefan absorbed the information with a long look. ''So that's why you never came back, because of some training?''

''I'm telling you indirectly that I was born with magic, which suggests that I was born a witch, meaning that Giuseppe couldn't had been my father and I'm therefore you're half-sister, and you're asking of why I never came back?'' The sorcess cut in with a humorless chuckle. ''Stefan, how could I come back to a house which condemned the supernatural. Fath- Giuseppe found out about my magic before I even realized what was going on. That's why he had sent me hundred of miles away from home. I had nothing to come back to here.''

''You had us.'' Stefan replied without missing a beat as memories danced in his head. ''Damon guarded his heart fiercely after we lost you. Did you honestly think we would push you away because of magic, full blood sibling or not.''

A tear escaped from the sky blue eyed woman's eye. She rubbed the liquid away quickly. ''You say that now, thinks looked different at the age of twelve. I felt like my family disowned me for something I didn't want and had no control over. When someone offered me shelter and then showed me a way I could make a curse into a gift, I didn't look back.''

Stefan pulled his sister instinctively into a hug as he saw more shinning liquid crystals fall from her eyes. ''I didn't mean to upset you.''

''It's alright. I can't believe I'm so emotional today.'' The sorcess replied with disbelief but she didn't refuse the comfort of her brother's cool arms.

&T&M&T&

Bonnie and Caroline entered the Gilbert house after Elena had let them in. Their chocolate eyed friend looked positively nervous in the bright kitchen as she prepared soft drinks for the girls. Both witch and vampire communicated confused glances at the atmosphere in the room. Elena refused to meet their gaze half of the time as she continued to ramble on about school and the soccer team, the girl could give Caroline a run for her money with the chatter. After barely a minute the three girls sat around the kitchen table with their drinks as Elena collected her thoughts.

''Elena, what's going on with you?'' Bonnie questioned finally.

''Nothing, everything is good, well, more than good really.'' Their friend smiled brightly. She looked… happy, glowing even. Something the girls had missed her do since the death of her parents.

''Why are you freaking out then?'' Caroline asked in an obvious voice, not sure if to be worried or happy for her friend.

''I'm not freaking out Care, it's that…'' The doppelganger broke off her sentence as she collected her thoughts before looking at her friend more seriously. ''You guys know that I'm with Damon now. And that I'm happy.''

''Against our better judgment we do.'' Caroline replied. Despite knowing the older Salvatore for two years now the blond vampire still held a grudge against him and outwardly didn't like the man most of the time.

Bonnie gave her friend a kick under the table so she would refrain from her comments. Caroline did know that Damon loved Elena with his hole heart- and now Elena seemed to remind her friends of that fact for who knows what reason.

''We know Elena and we're so happy for you.'' Bonnie reassured her friend.

Elena gave her a thankful smile and even saw Caroline nod in agreement, before her eyes widened and she took her friends hand only to exhale in relief. The other girls looked at her in confusion.

''Sorry, for a second I thought you were about to tell us that you're engaged.'' Caroline took her hand away and she smiled apagogically.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the gesture before leaning against the back of the chair with a determined expression. ''May be one day I will be.''

''oh, com'on Elena. Don't get ahead of yourself to soon. The guy is like two centuries old.'' The blond vampire replied before she managed to think through her words. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. If your happy then I'm happy for you, just don't jump into fire before you check the temperature.''

''I already did'' The doppelganger answered with a sight. ''You remember when we were in the past Damon and I spend a lot of time together?''

''Yes.'' Bonnie replied as both girls didn't know where the hell their friend was going with this.

''But we also were once… together-together.'' Elena finished waiting for the reactions.

''Ew!'' Caroline exploded as she grimaced at the thought and looked at a glaring Bonnie in bewilderment. ''I did not need to know that!'' The blond girl defended herself.

''You'd figure it out anyway because… I'm pregnant.'' Elena informed them.

Caroline just stared at her in shock while it was Bonnie's turn to reply at the sudden piece of information. ''What?'' The witch questioned.

''Caroline, you can probably here an additional heart-beat, Damon did.'' The former cheerleader stated.

''OMG! O.M.F.G!'' The blond vampire hushed as she subconsciously got out of her chair and took a step toward Elena with astonishment painted across her face. ''Oh my, you are pregnant. Bonnie she is pregnant. Elena is pregnant, with Damon, the badass vampire. This is just… oh my.'' Caroline rumbled on to herself as she looked at Elena's stomach like it was the end of the universe.

''Wow.'' Bonnie finally said not sure what to say. ''Elena, I saw last night…'' The witch started as the dream she woke up from took a completely different turn then the young magician had ever expected. But looking at Elena's expression, in this moment when she just informed her two best friends of something like that, the witch couldn't bring herself to voice her suspicions and worries concerning the future of the child.

''What did you see?'' Elena questioned with worry.

''I saw… I heard a child in a dream, may be it was my subconscious sensing the second life force coming from you.'' The witch lied swiftly, she couldn't ruin such a moment for her friend. ''Oh Elena, congratulations.''

The two friends hugged as Elena got very emotional, she however controlled the happy tears building in her eyes as she was waiting for one more person's reaction on the matter.

Caroline stood with crossed arms a little further and looked at her two BFF's, before she exhaled giving up. ''Oh, fine. I'm happy for you 'Lena, but only if you let me organize the baby shower.'' The blond vampire replied playfully as she too hugged her friend.

''Thanks, Care.'' The doppelganger replied. The two girls were the closest family- other then her brother- that she had. She really wanted their support on this. Elena opened one of her arms and Bonnie joined her friends in a group hug.

The moment was broken by Caroline's ringing phone. The blond haired vampire narrowed her eyes as she saw the ID of the caller. She put the conversation on speaker as she answered with a frown.

''Damon? Why are you calling me?''

''_Hello to you to Barbie, where are you?_'' The vampire question over the phone. He's voice sounded upset since there was clear annoyance in his tone.

''At Elena's, she just dropped the big news on us.'' Caroline replied trying to act civil, yet the female vampire was confused by the unusual situation.

''_Wonderful. Now that this is over with, you need to go and convince your father to leave town before I twist his neck.''_

''What happened?'' Elena interjected as this seemed to be the reason for Damon's mood.

''_Hello sunshine, apart from Blondie's father ruining my drink and threatening to expose Stefan and I, nothing too exciting. Which brings us back full circle and to the uncompelled-able man. Make him leave before I make sure of it in my own way.'' _The vampire hung up on them.

&T&M&T&

Brown water was dripping consistently in the far corner of the stony room. Again, again and again for the past seventy four years.

Drip. Drip. Dip.

The vampire sat in next to the iron bars separating him from the freedom he craved so much. His back was pressed against the rough and freezing bricks in the dungeons. The only source of the afternoon light was coming from the small window on the opposite wall. His Salvation was so close yet infinitely far for him to reach, as if the sun light that both could destroy and which held the world of freedom was silently mocking him.

Again Drip. Couldn't they had paid a damned mechanic to fix this?

The vampire made minimal movements, his wasted and torn cloths not really making any difference. It has been a while he hadn't had a cell-mate, and an even longer while that he had managed to trust such a person…

The British vampire exhaled in annoyance at the situation, someone may think that he should have accepted his fate after decades, but he did not. The world may have forgotten that he had ever existed, after all he didn't have any family when he left for war, but with some luck, there was one person, one selfish traitor that was still roaming the earth and did know him. And on that thought, the British vampire never gave up. Even if the traitor didn't know that he had survived the fire, the day would come when he will have his vendetta, against him, but most importantly against the Augustine society.

So he was stuck here in his own personal hell on earth, waiting and daydreaming as usual when his doled yet still working vampire hearing picked up strange sounds from the floor above.

Quick and soft female foot steps were making their way toward the basement in which he was a prisoner. The dark haired vampire was positive that he had never heard not smelled the girl that soon opened the steal door inside the room.

She couldn't be called a woman yet- a young lady at most- a very beautiful one to add to it for the girl couldn't be more then sixteen. She was an average height dark brunet with gently wavy hair, but what cough the vampire's attention wasn't her lovingly heart shaped face or healthy tan skin that meant the girl did enjoy her sun. But it was the mysterious amber gaze that held both kindness and confidence which made the girl look like one of those people who owned the world, that girl didn't know fear- or the vampire thought- she knew just too well how to hide it.

''Are you lost Miss?'' The vampire called with humor and curiosity, knowing that his voice was stiff for the lack of using it for a while.

The girl quickly turned around her head in his direction, and with an unreadable expression took in his miserable out look. For a fraction of second, the British vampire was able to see two emotions in her posture; both anger and pity which made the vampire wonder if the girl didn't know someone else who had been in his place.

''Lorenzo?'' The amber eyed lady asked as she approached his cell.

The British vampire froze, surprised at her knowledge, he hadn't heard his full name being used in such a long time that he had trouble to find his cocky humor for a moment. But of course, the vampire answered with a smile. ''Call me Enzo please, all my friends do that.''

''I'm not your friend yet.'' The long haired girl smiled back amused, but the anger and pity didn't completely fade away.

The vampire acknowledged her point with humor. ''And you love are…''

''Constance, but all my friends call me Stancy.'' The girl replied with a cocky smirk to match his, which surprised and even impressed the vampire. ''This place could use some paint.'' She commented taking a look around.

Enzo watched her take a look around with narrowed eyes. She may have looked disgusted by the obscure surrounding however the girl didn't at all look horrified or shocked. '

'Who are you?'' The vampire demanded loosing his cool exterior due to her ignorance of him at the present moment.

''That's not important, Enzo.'' The amber eyed girl answered over her shoulder- not turning back to him. Constance was currently in the cell opposite to his, there were scribbled on the walls from the vampire who had been imprisoned there before. The non-geometrical patters of crossing out days and the date 1953 imprinted on the wall. The girl held out her hand, almost shyly, in the direction of the wall as she traced the symbols with her own figures. Enzo had the strangest feeling that she tried to imagine the person who had made all the marks, and the picture that she made in her mind must have upset her as she quickly exited the unused cell for decades.

''The right question, my not-yet-friend, is when I'm from?'' The girl went on somewhat amused at his suspicion. Like he was missing an inside joke.

''I don't speak crazy people language, Stancy.'' The British vampire stressed her name at the end feeling both annoyed at the creeptic language and still curious at the Mysterious person, she did remind him vaguely of someone but he could not put a name on it, so the vampire decided it must be just his mind playing tricks on him.

''And here I thought you where a quick thinker.'' Stancy replied obviously mocking him.

''Time travel?'' Enzo questioned interested, even though he played disbelief.

''Magic has it's perks.'' The girl shrugged carelessly as she leaned across the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Enzo was now positive that she did remind him of someone, may be it wasn't so much physically as it was the cocky personality.

''So when?'' The vampire played along .

''Future, that's about as much as I'm going to tell you. But as you might imagine, I'm feeling kind of lonely in a time where no-one knows me. I'm sure you can relate.''

Enzo glared at her last words but he tried for it not to get the better of him. ''You're point?''

Constance sighted as she uncrossed her arms. It was slightly fascinating how the amber eyes could easily hide so much that the girl had lived through at such a young age, but there were moments, where some seriousness entered the bright look. ''In the future, you got out of this place in a year and a half from now, give or take few months.''

''Why should I trust you?'' He replied fighting the sudden hope that rang in his chest.

''Because I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse.'' She sang with a confident smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. ''There is a very important reason why I travelled back in time, but my mission is… very complicated. Let's just say I'm looking for an ally who no-one will expect, someone to do my dirty work, if something should ever go out of hand.''

''You want me to be you're plan B.'' Enzo asked incredulously though he managed to sound amused at the situation, it did increase his ego which the girl in front didn't miss.

''Don't flatter yourself, at best you're plan F.'' Constance replied with a roll of her eyes coming very close to the bars in his cell. The two were less then a foot apart with unreadable expressions. ''Isn't that worth of getting out of this place earlier?''

The British vampire looked at her with suspicion. Even though the girl was smaller, shorter and slimmer then him, the confidence- not even- power that the beautiful creature imitated made every hair on the vampire stand still as she approached close enough for Enzo to feel her breath on his skin.

''So _Enzo_, Do we have a deal?''

&T&M&T&

**If you have an idea of who Constance is, or rather will be, good for you!**

**If not, she will still hang-out with Enzo in the next chapter, there will be few more clues. **

**She was going to be the original character to the story, but I decided to introduce her later since I wanted to also add a Salvatore sister in this fic. **

**Don't worry, she will soon get to Mystic Falls, and let's just say that she is a secretive trouble-maker… **

**I would like to thank everyone who favorites/follows/ REVIEWS this fic. **

**Tell me what you think and don't hesitate to ask questions.**

**The title of the next chapter is ''Game on''**


	8. Chapter 7

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**&T&M&T&**

_Chapter 7: Game ON_

A middle-aged woman dressed in a grey suit walked hurriedly through a narrow passage; taking a short cut after a day of work. The clicking of her brown high-heals was the only sound in the distance, the blond walked steadily; typing messages on her phone, ignoring a dark shadow that passed behind her.

She turned briefly around to see the street as empty as before, thinking that she was simply tired the woman continued playing with the electronical devise. A natural instinct of feeling watched made her turn again, and she almost jumped a meter away seeing the black haired man with a hood that suddenly was casually walking behind her. The man gave her a wide and charming smile, feeling uneasy the woman returned the smile, however she quickly turned around from him to continue her way toward the main street.

In her a rush she couldn't really explain, the blond woman made her glasses fall as she wanted to simply adjust them. Her vision without them was poor. She bend down in the search but the middle aged woman stopped when a deep male voice with a British accent spoke next to her.

''Here you go beautiful.'' The man said, she couldn't make at he's fitures nor where were his eyes let alone what color they had. She felt him touch her hand and place the glasses in her open palm delicately.

''Um, thank you, I'm as good as blind without these.'' The woman joked and took an unconsidered step back since the stranger was too close to her personal space for her liking.

The man smiled charmingly in response. ''You don't even know how glad I am that you can see me.''

''That's a strange thing to say.'' She responded with a confused smile taking another step back.

''Very.'' Responded the man before she suddenly felt his hands on both side's of her head looking intently into her eyes, their lips were barely inches apart as the woman's eyes widened. ''Don't scream. You're about to have a very unpleasant evening.''

The woman didn't have even the time to breathe in before she saw the man's- monster's face change.

A second pair of heels could be heard on the street. The teenager in skinny jeans and orange tank top walked toward the vampire and his victim with crossed arms. ''Are you done?'' She asked yet her voice was filled with sarcasm.

''So impatient little thing you are Stancy. She's still standing, isn't she?'' Enzo responded after reculantly pulling away from the pale woman who barely stood her ground.

The amber eyed girl looked at the victim with a grimace. ''Give her your blood and let's go, I'm on a tight schedule here.'' Constance responded looking expectantly at Enzo.

The vampire sighted in annoyance but proceed as told. ''I remember the terms of our arrangement sweetie, I kill no-one and do as you tell me or I'll go back to the Augustine Hell. And if something happens to you I'll end up there too. See? There's no need for _you _to worry.'' Enzo explained his reasoning with a smile trying to charm the teenager but she just smirked in response.

''Careful Enzo, next time I may actually believe you.''

''So little trust, I'm hurt.''

''Look who's talking?'' The long black haired girl replied as she helped the woman to get her purse after Enzo compelled her to forget what just took place.

''Am I your boy-friend in the future?'' The vampire asked as the two of them started to walk in the opposite direction from the confused human.

''EWW! I'm so out of you're league.''

''But I can dream.'' Enzo replied smirking as finally got a descend reaction out of her.

''My boyfriend would probably send you to the bottoms of the earth; that is if my father wouldn't tear your head off first.'' Constance replied a bit dramatically trying to scare him off.

''You're taken then? Not a surprise really, but why didn't the lucky guy get his head 'teared off by your father' then?'' The vampire pressed enjoying his teasing.

''Seriously, you have no idea how weird this entire conversation is for me.'' Constance responded taking suddenly a sharp turn to the left.

''You obviously know me from the future, admit it'' The vampire pressed.

''You already seem to have made up your mind about it, so why should I answer?'' The amber eyed girl rolled her eyes at his smirk.

''Lovely, so who am I to you?'' The vampire continued as the two off them were walking in the main streets of New York in the late sunlight. Enzo already knew about day-light rings for vampires but he still felt slightly overwhelmed by being able to walk in it.

''An unstable vampire that I need to baby-sit before he'll be able to at least look normal.'' The teenager replied as she paused next to a shop with sandwiches.

''Cute, and the real answer-''

''Could screw up everything, big time.'' She snapped at him suddenly with so much vetom that the other customers turned around to look at the pair. The girl just crossed her arms again and looked blindly into the air as the silence strench between the two.

The vampire studied her curiously but decided not to break the silence, the girl looked upset and he much more preferred to muse about the people of this time, the fashion defiantly changed, not for good in his opinion, but in general this times seemed different… happier?

After Constance got her food she sat in the far corner of the room. Enzo got himself momentarily reoccupied in a conversation with a sexy woman. But after seeing the unreadable look on the 'future-girl's' face, Enzo joined her at the lonely table and clasped his hands.

''It would feel better if you let it out, some of it at least, it's not like I have anybody to tell.'' He told her trying to sound nice but the girl just continued to ignore him. ''Or I can start to tell you those wonderfull dreams about us-''

''You're a family friend.'' The teenager revealed with a tired sight. ''My dad's friend.''

''Oh'' The vampire said stupidly feeling bewildered. ''I see why you found the conversation awkward.''

''You think?'' She bit back with a glare. ''And don't you dare to ask for more info.''

Enzo played around with the spices on the table reflecting through the few days they had been in eachother company. The girl had caught him up with the most important information to be able to function in this century, like how to use a 'cell-phone' that was currently in his pocket with one number on it.

''So what now princess?'' Enzo moved on in the conversation still curiously playing around with the possibilities of the future. Yet none of them were correct.

''I have some business to take care of in Virginia for my plan to work. While I'll be there, you're going to go to New Orleans, there's a change of Power that's going to happen soon. I need you to lay low there, no-one can know that you're a vampire, get yourself a house outside of the city and keep your eyes open on anything suspicious.''

''What change of power?'' Enzo asked confused.

''You will figure it out in time.'' Constance replied mysteriously with a sly smile.

**&T&M&T&**

The two siblings sat in the quiet room surrounded by memories of the past. The warm fire enlightened the interior of the chamber bringing in comforting and peaceful warmth. The sister and brother had shared multiple conversations throughout the afternoon as they slowly started to catch up on each others lives. Nathalie had further explained to him her coven and how she assumed her brother perished in the civil war. However Stefan was the one to do most of the story telling as he told his sister the past decades she missed. They enjoyed the reunion together being able to be both serious and joke when there was an appropriate opportunity.

Learning that Elena already met his sister was… surprising to say the least.

By some unsaid rule Stefan refrained to ask about the sorcess earlier, when their older brother was concerned. Throughout the afternoon Stefan noticed that Nathalie was quite interested in what Damon had been up to in the past. It also seemed that the Salvatore's brothers reputation presided them since the grenade haired sorcess wasn't all too surprised to learn half of the information Stefan gave her. The green eyed vampire curiosity broke through the little moment the two shared as he questioned with confusion:

''Why did you come to me first rather then Damon? You were closest to him when we were children.''

''I never played favorites Stefan, where did that come from?'' Nathalie raised her eyebrows in faked surprise. She had lied that her sole reason to come to Mystic Falls were her brothers, and though it was a very large part of why she came here. How could she explain that she planned at the beginning to stay in shadow inorder to protect Elena's child before she realized how impossible it was to trick their Scooby doo gang?

''You're avoiding the question.'' Her brother smiled knowing something was off, but the vampire mistaked it by simple deflection.

''And you're still as persistent as before.'' Nathalie shot back rolling her eyes. She didn't realize how alike she looked to Damon when she did this. ''I don't think there is one precise reason I can give you. You are more predictable then he is little brother, and still I wasn't sure how this afternoon would go.''

Stefan nodded at her answer as he could understand her position. ''It's your choice Ally, but I think he deserves to know as soon as possible.''

''He'll flip in shock.'' Nathalie replied drily. ''And I'll be the first person in history to provoke a heart attack to a vampire.''

''You always could predict his moves better then me.'' Stefan smiled at her reassuringly though he had the very same idea she did. ''And what is the real reason?''

Nathalie narrowed her eyes playfully. ''And you always could read me so well.''

Stefan just smiled immodestly. Nathalie took a long breath before admitting something she had never talked about to anyone. ''The days that preceded my departure, I got the feeling that Giuseppe wasn't the only one who couldn't wait until I was gone. Damon treated me differently those last few days, and I always wondered if he knew about mother's secret and why I was being send to Boston.''

''He never mentioned anything to me.'' Stefan replied unsure of what to make of her suspicions.

''Would he?'' Nathalie challenged sadly. ''I don't want to find myself in a position where a person I missed for over a century would reject me, especially since for the next few months I need to stay in Mystic Falls.''

''Not that I'm not glad, but why?'' Stefan replied confused.

Nathalie played with her drink with an unreadable expression before she responded. ''I asked Elena earlier to come… It's rather her place to talk then mine.''

Suddenly the door of the boarding house opened. Both siblings jumped up thinking of the same person: Damon. However before the two could really worry about this turn of events a blond young woman entered the living room looking both angry and upset.

''Stefan you won't believe that- who are you?'' Caroline questioned confused as she saw Nathalie standing very closely next to Stefan. The young vampire felt a twist in her gut as she refused to name it by small jealously, put she pushed the irrational feeling away- as best as she could- and looked questioningly at Stefan. The foreign girl did the same only her gaze looked very relieved as well as surprised by the sudden intrusion.

''Caroline, this is my…'' Stefan trailed off not sure if his sister wished to be properly introduced.

''I'm his older sister, Nathalie.'' The young woman greeted with a pleasant smile which only grew wider with mirth when the blond vampire's jaw almost hit the floor. ''I've heard so much about you.'' The sorcess continued, very subtly teasing her brother who had for the past hour mentioned only three woman: Elena, Lexi and the cheerful _Caroline_.

''Um, Stefan?'' The cheerleader Capitan uttered in complete astonishment waiting for a confirmation.

Stefan nodded toward her before clapping his hands together. ''Well, may be we should all take a sit then.''

''Fantastic idea, because you have a very long story to tell, mister.'' The blond vampire answered crossing her arms. Oh, she wouldn't let Stefan get away with not mentioning this. The glare Caroline directed at the century old vampire made Nathalie's face twitch with amusement. May be the place she damned most of her life would bring her some fun?

**&T&M&T&**

''Rebeka''

''Nicklaus'' The woman replied emotionlessly.

The hybrid sat alone in the exclusively decorated living room. His stormy eyes were directed at his sister in displease: ''Where had you been?''

''It is none of your business.'' The original replied without spearing a glance at her brother.

''You are my sister therefore it is my business.'' The hybrid barked at her. Ever since he came back to this dull town Rebeka had been acting in such a way toward him. He could accept few days of her brooding- but it had been days and his tolerance ended here.

''Are you making an allegiance with the Salvatores behind my back.'' Even though the sences should be considered a question, it was a straight accusations.

Rebeka paused at the edge of the stairs, holding the metal decorations so hard that they became deformed when her furious eyes turned toward her sibling. ''You're the definition of paranoid. How dare you Nick? I had stood by your side for centuries, I forgave things I shouldn't have, I suffered because of you, I got daggered into a coffin by you! And yet I forgave, and you instead of thanking me or letting me find happiness follow me like a lost bulldog accusing me without any prove!''

His sister's words did make his dead heart ache, yet his stony face revealed none of those emotions. His gaze was passive and uninterested. ''You are my sister Rebeka, I expect loyalty from you. Why in the world are you then spending your time in the prences of that pathetic human? What is his name again, Mud? Why else would you bother be with him?''

The original vampire laughed at that moment at him. It was a short, empty and sad laugh as she regarded her brother. ''Just because you cannot understand this makes me pity you.''

''I don't need your pity, I want your loyalty. Little sister, I have an army of hybrids under my command. I have a doppelganger who is the key to create an unlimited amount of power.'' Klause replied arrogantly.

Rebeka just stared at him while her eyes conveyed a thousand words. Where had that boy who protected her when they where kids? Where was the brother to whom they swore to? Where was that great imagination and creativity full of life? She couldn't see that person- the memory of her brother rather then the broken monster who stood in front of her.

''You have nothing Nick.''

The hybrid froze at his sister's words far too surprised to react. Rebeka regarded him with an equal measure of disgust and that damned pity before she turned back in the direction of her room. The unspoken meaning of the words were left hanging in air.

**&T&M&T&**

The darkness had long time ago covered the entire land until the far horizon. Shadows flickered around the area as the multiple hybrids around the enormous house kept guard. The cold wind passed through the quiet dark forest as a certain black haired woman carefully made her way toward the Mickealson property. Her usual long curls were put up into a pony tail as she travelled almost as silently as a vampire dogging the oblivious hybrids.

''Hadern von daar.'' Natalie whispered as she arrived at the back door. By magic, the lock in the door opened inaudibly. She pushed the door open and back closed seconds before one of the hybrids passed around the corner.

Exhaling feeling already like she accomplished a small victory, the sky blue eyed woman didn't waist her time. Muttering another spell; a blue light ball formed above her head in the deserted hallway of the Mickealson basement. The light wasn't too bright so she wouldn't get caught but it was enough for her not to trip on the uneven floor.

Inside this corridors the air was much colder then outside- most likely due to the fact that as further she went, the deeper the hallway got her underground. The obscure corridors looked unused in decades put the sorcess didn't get fooled by this.

Natalie made her way to the dim light at the end of the corridors. She could believe her eyes as she saw the objects of her search for the past a hundred years. Blessed her little brother- she thought as the disbelief faded away from her chest.

Though the grenade haired woman wished the circumstances where very different she didn't waist her time with nostalgic thoughts. She couldn't dwell on the fact that once upon a time there had been a man she wished to share her missions and this moment with… and this man lied in one of the four coffins in front of her.

Natalie walked closer to the wooden boxes brushing her hand against two of them as if checking if they were actually real. Her sense of touch only confirmed the Bennet's witch vision but as she was about to the first door up- the tune of her cell phone started to echo through the long hallways.

''Shit, shit, shit.'' The sorcess cursed quietly rushing to get to the phone in the bottom of her small bag.

Natalie answered the phone feeling more then frustrated and nervous praying that the hybrids sensitive hearing didn't pay attention to the stupid ring tone. The pale skinned woman snapped the phone to her ear.

''Elena, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'' Natalie asked quickly, she used her necklace to scan the area and silently exhaled when she realized no-one was coming her way.

''I _wouldn't if you were at your hotel room like you said you will!_'' The doppelganger replied in a defensive voice though a note of concern could also be heard. _''Where did you go?''_

The question made Natalie pause as she glanced around the obscure room which looked much more like cave. A cave full of coffins of the originals.

''uhh… hiking. Sport is important at my age.'' The sorcess answered trying to make her voice as believable as possible. She was sure that if Elena knew where she really was then the pregnant doppelganger would faint or start screaming or both…

''_Hiking?_'' Elena repeated completely unconvinced through the phone.

''Look, I'm kind of busy… why are you calling?'' Natalie asked going back to the coffins. Despite her young age, Natalie observed that Elena was mature beyond her years therefore the sorcess knew she wouldn't call without a reason.

''_Damon is getting suspicious… we think you should see him tomorrow.'' _

Natalie froze at the mere thought of this. Now that Stefan knew she was alive, a part of her realized that sooner or later she would also have to face her older brother… but she preferred later then sooner.

''Elena… I… look, I'll be back at my room in an hour or so… we'll talk this through. It's really not that easy to get reunited with your older brother when he thinks you've been dead for one hundred and fifty five years.''

''_It will be fine… Stefan and I are going to wait for you.'' _

''Wonderful'' Natalie replied sarcastically after she ended the call. She sighted as different scenarios of her probable reunion flickered through her head. Some were nice while other made her cringe inwardly. After what Stefan told her of their brother's behavior in the past she really didn't know what to expect.

Damon used to be her best friend and the person she trusted most during their childhood. He was her favorite and only big brother. He took care of her and protected her multiple times. She remembered at the beginning when she thought of coming back home- what held her back then was the threat of Giuseppe but also the possibility that her brothers wouldn't accept her if they would discover her magic.

Though the circumstances had changed greatly over the years- the fear that she wouldn't be accepted was still there hidden in the vulnerability the sorcess didn't let anyone see in her. She was a lot like Damon in that aspect. Anyway, the possibility of seeing her brothers again didn't occur to her until few months ago- and she still didn't fully get that concept around her head.

Leaving these thoughts for later, Natalie focused on the task at hand which included the reason of her mission- get ride of Klaus.

Very carefully the sorcess open the first coffin to reveal a face she never saw before. _Phil, _She guessed from the stories. The original who hadn't seen the light of a day in the past nine hundred years. Natalie wondered lividly how could Klaus had ever have any siblings by his side after that. She didn't know the full story- but she remembered how one of the originals told her about their childhood, their transformation and later break down of the Mickealson family.

She closed back the coffin, not ever deciding what she would do if she met the forget original vampire.

The next coffin she encountered made her heart speed knowing from the moment that the lock clicked open that inside was one of the two vampires that had ever managed to truly touch her heart in this special way.

The shy blue eyed woman opened the damned box to reveal the first man who had shown interest in her. How stupid she had been- the sorcess thought grimly. He had gotten closer to her simply for her power, seduced her when she was completely alone though it was thanks to the youngest of the Mickealson brothers that she even met the sorcess coven therefore was still alive today. Nathalie hated it truly that she had ever owed him a favour. He only ever had shown any interest in her in order to gain a weapon against Klaus. He manipulated her and lied to keep her by his side, and she didn't even get slap him in the face for it, because her foolishness only passed when the youngest original was gone.

Their relationship was a very short one as soon the original hybrid had managed to track his youngest brother and imprisone him in this very place.

Gosh, now it sounded like she actually owed Klaus… She felt nothing for Kol these days, yet seeing him again rose emotions she preferred to leave buried away.

Natalie didn't close the coffin back, instead she moved to the last coffin she could open using only the strength of her human muscles. Inside laid the man that had become her most important confident and partner in her mission for many decades- even though they ended up splitting their ways apart.

''Oh, Elijah…'' Natalie whispered touching gently his transformed cheek. She never thought he would get tricked by Nicklaus… but here he was in a coffin.

An idea occurred to her when she saw the silver dragger placed in the oldest originals chest. Her pale hand gripped the dirty metal carefully as she tested her hold on the dragger. With a decided sharp movement, Natalie pulled the weapon out of the thousand year old vampire chest.

Her heart skipped a beat when no immediate change occurred, but the sorcess remembered that it would take time before Elijah would regain consciousness. She gently put the dragger into his unresponsive hand. The sorccess closed the coffin with a soft click but didn't put the lock back on.

Natalie knew she had already lost enough time as it was therefore the sorcess approached the last coffin from Bonnie's vision which apparently held the key to Klaus's demise. Obviously the coffine was sealed by some ancient spell as it didn't so much as budge no matter how hard Natalie tried to pull.

The grenade haired woman took out the medallion she wore under the black shirt before opening the golden piece of jewelry with a spell. Bright light emerged from the hidden devise as the sorcess started to chant a pre-prepared formula in order to let out what had been hidden within the coffin.

Natalie's voice grew louder as she got toward the end of the spell. The sorcess focused her own magic as well as the magic of her medallion on this one singal task which was her only hope at vanquishing Klaus at the moment. The sky blue eyed magician's eyes grew heavier, despite her considerable power and position in the magical community; this was no easy spell to break.

The moment the last word of the formula left Natalie's mouth, the coffin door burst open emitting a wave of power which pushed the sorcess against the wall. The dust in the room rose blocking her vision. The sorcess made her way to the mysterious coffin while coughing out the smoke. Once the air cleared enough to see inside, her heart accelerated when the coffin turned out to be empty.

She put her scenes on the highest alert ready to fight in case of an attack. Yet she was alone in this underground basement. There were to traces on the ground, no tracks or foreign entry around.

Natalie was very aware that any moment the hybrids and Klaus himself may come down here. The sorcess grabbed her bag in a hurry as she ran toward the exit. Unluckily she didn't get out before the hybrids were already half way down the corridor in her direction.

With her heart rising faster then a plane. Natalie run back into the crypt and opened the coffin where previously the key had been trapped. She made her way inside and lied down not having time to realize how creepy this was. The sorcess snapped the door close with a wave of her figure. The grenade haired whispered a spell which would hopefully tune out all the sound coming from the inside of the coffine and sealed it close again- with a different spell of course… but who would realize that?

Gripping her medallion in nerves she waited in the darkness for any sign that someone was outside or had already left. Seconds felt like days as she lied in the obscure small space- she couldn't loose her focus now of all times.

_Don't panic. Don't panic…. _She repeated over and over in her head trying to calm down her racing heart.

All of the sudden loud noises came from outside and only her very long life experience prevented her from screaming at that moment. Someone obviously was trying to open the coffin- luckily to no success.

Natalie then heard Klaus's voice from the other side though she couldn't make out what the hybrid was actually saying. She laid in the darkness wondering what Elena and Stefan will do when she won't turn up at the pre-arranged hour.

The sky blue woman hoped they wouldn't do anything rash or stupid in their worry. It had been a long time that someone was worrying for her in the way her little brother and her other brother's girlfriend did. Sure she was close with all the sorcess and sorceress from her coven yet she had long ago forgotten what family meant…

When the atmosphere outside grew quiet for many minutes Natalie slowly unlock the coffin and made her way out of it. No-one was currently around so she gently closed the coffin and sealed it back.

Kol's coffin was once again closed; she opened it briefly to see the original in the exact same position as before. Natalie closed it back without a second thought. Where Elijah laid, she hesitated for a second before snapping the coffin open- only to find the box empty.

Natalie crooked a smirk, pleased with herself. The seer had only talked to her about _the _coffin that the Bennet witch would dream of… however, who said she couldn't make things a bit more interesting?

After-all, sometimes a woman deserves a bit of revenge…

**&T&M&T&**

**Yep, Ester is out, Natalie is secretly after a womanly revenge, Constance is coming soon, Enzo gets to go to New Orleans, and Damon is completely oblivious to it all. And all this mess will have to soon fire out on them. **

**What do you think of Constance? Once the story is over and you'll rethink of the small lines, you'll find a lot of irony in here.**

**It is like 1/3 or ¼ of the story already. **

**What do you think? Any theories?**

**Title of the next chapter will be **_**The walking dead**_


End file.
